Borderlands: Renegades
by BlackNeonFanFics
Summary: Years after the opening of the Pandora Vault, new Vault Hunters have cropped up to find a new Vault. Will they work as one or will greed take them as they journey through this new planet? Rate M for swears, violence, blood, and some sexual content.
1. The Last Train Robbery

Borderlands: Renegades

Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is new, I'm not used to writing anything outside of my normal work, but I'm excited to see how this story turns out. Now the following story takes place about 3 years after the events of Borderlands 2. For the story this'll be taking place on a new planet with new Vault Hunters, new badies, and maybe a few old characters from the last two Borderlands, time permitting. Anyway as Scooter would best put it: Let's get you rollin'!**

The Vault, some call it a source of ancient alien power, others a source wealth and fame. One guy calls it Floyd, I don't know why. Anyone crazy enough to go after one would be the biggest badass in all the 7 (or 6, I forget which) galaxies. But where does one look for such a myth? The first known Vault was discovered on the chaotic hell hole known as Pandora, it was first opened briefly by the Crimson Lance, then re-opened by Handsome Jack of Hyperion. Then other Vaults were discovered and Echoes were sent out to look for them.

Vault Hunters from all over tried and failed to find one, one such Vault was said to be on the world of Odin. The planet itself was much like Pandora only without some crazy bastard trying to take it over every other week. Not only the seat of power for several major gun companies, but also the home to the Anshin Corporation, and Sentinel Robotics. Now a new group of Vault Hunters and new crazy ass adventures are about to unfold. What could lie in store for them, what sort of people will they run into, and why the hell am I asking you all these questions? Anyway to plot!

Odin, a relatively nice world if you ignore the Skiff Rippers, Bandits, and other dangerous wildlife ready to rip your balls off in a heart beat. Odin's Local Docking Port is the center of importing and exporting goods, as well as transporting various people across Odin's vast surface. Most trains going in or out were usually delivering goods from the various companies on Odin. The major supplier was the local Sentinel Robotics, fine makers of military grade mechs and home/kitchen appliances.

The train we'll be focusing on is a local passenger train heading for New Port, one of Odin's largest cities to date. In said train in one of the passenger cars were five individuals. One was a man roughly in his late 20's, early 30's moderate build with brown hair and blue eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow on his face. He wore a plain light brown t-shirt, dark brown cargo pants (held by a brown utility belt), black combat boots, brown finger-less gloves, and a brown hat (which he wore backwards) with the Jakobs' logo on it.

The second passenger was a young woman, roughly in her early to mid 20's with fiery red hair she had tied in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a blue vest over a white tang-top, white shorts, and a pair of blue running shoes and had a tattoo running up her left arm.

The third was a another man likely in his 30's, tan skin, black wild hair with a goatee. He was wearing shades, some sort of dark blue battle suit with matching boots and gloves. He just sat in his seat plashing a Dahl brand handgun.

The forth passenger was older then the other five, being around 50 with well combed grey hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a dark green apron over it, a black tie, black pants, black boots, a pair of glasses, dark green rubber gloves, and had a tan satchel with a red plus on it. He was reading a book he pulled from his satchel.

The last passenger was the youngest of the five being around 12 or so with shoulder length brown hair and the sweetest brown eyes you've ever seen. She was wearing periwinkle dress and a pair of yellow sandals. She just sat humming to herself while looking out her window.

I was then the Jakobs hat guy moved to the red head across from him. "Hey baby, how's it going?" he asked. "It was good until you started talking to me." she said glaring daggers at him. "Hey, I just want to know a bit about you. Is wrong to be a little friendly?" he asked. "Be friendly with this!" she snapped producing a fire Maliwan brand SMG. "Okay, I see you don't want a friend." he said going back to his seat.

It was then the conductor came on the loudspeaker. "Um...attention passengers. I don't want to alarm you, but uh...bandits have boarded the train and are taking over. We suggest that you stay in your seats and try not to provoke them." the conductor said. Then a few bandits entered their car. "No one try and be a hero!" one of them shouted. "Hey boss, can I have the red headed bitch?" one of the bandits asked panting and getting overly excited. "You're beating a dead Skag with that one." the Jakobs hat guy said. "I'm gonna make you my bitch!" the excited bandit said grabbing her arm.

The red head's eyes started glowing and picked up the bandit in some kind of energy field. "Whoa, whoa what?!" the bandit shouted. The woman pulled her glowing tattooed arm back and thrust it forward. The bandit flew into the side of the train and shot out the window creating a large hole in it. "Don't you fucking touch me!" she shouted.

"Fuck me, she's a Siren!" the bandit leader shouted and him and the rest of his crew started to fire at her. The passengers took cover behind their seats with Jakobs hat hiding with the Siren. "Damn, that was some awesome shit you pulled there. Too bad it's going to get us killed." he said. "Bastard shouldn't have touch me!" the Siren shouted. "I think I have an idea." he said.

Jakobs hat pulled a small wooden box from his belt and threw it in the middle of the aisle. "What the hell is that?" she asked. "Monkey Grinder!" he replied with a grin. The box opened and a multi-barreled gun turret started to form from it. "Watch, this is the cool part." Jakobs hat said, his grin growing wider. The crank on the side of the turret started turning slowly, as it was turning the barrels started turning slowly as well. The crank kept turning growing faster in movement along with the barrels until it unleashed a storm of bullets at the bandit, killing two of in the process.

The remaining three bandits that didn't turn into human Swiss-cheese started to retreat into the back of the train. "This ain't over you sons of..." before one of the bandits could finish taunting them, his neck opened up and blood started to pour out of it. "Whoa, is that suppose to happen?" Jakobs hat asked picking his turret up.

The suited man appeared behind the bandit and closed his flip knife. "No, unless you have a knife and a cloaking device." he said. "Well I'd say that showed them." the older man said. "What do you know pops, you didn't do shit." Jakobs hat pointed out. "Wait, where did the bandits go?" the little girl asked crawling out from behind her chair. "Probably to the back of the train I suppose." the older man said. "The back of the train, oh no!" the little girl shouted panicking to the back of the train. "Should we go after her?" Jakobs hat asked. "Why soldier?" the suited man asked. "Because, a twelve year old...hey, how do you know I'm a soldier?" he asked. "Because you used a Jakobs' Monkey Grinder class gun turret. No one just has one of those." the suited man explained. "Anyway, I don't want a twelve year old kid getting hurt or worst." the soldier pointed out. "Fine, you lead." the suited man said.

The soldier entered the next car holding a Jakobs shotgun in his hands. He saw the little girl hiding behind some seats, ahead of her the fleeing bandits from early were being blocked by a Nomad. He was dressed like a Nomad Torturer, except he was black with red stripes instead of red with black stripes and he had rivets on the knuckles of his gloves and spikes on the metal toes of his boots and he had eyes that screamed: 'Don't fuck with me'.

"Get out of our way old man, or Wrists is gonna deal with ya!" the leader bandit threatened. The Nomad didn't say anything, he just scanned the two bandits and crossed his arms. "That's some nice stuff ya got there." he said. "Ya want it? You'll have to take from our cold dead hands!" the other bandit shouted with both them drawing their guns. "That's the idea." the Nomad said pulling out a Bandit assault rifle and fired and the two were dead before they could get a shot off.

Once the two bandits were dead the Nomad keeled started searching their bodies. He looked up and saw the group from the last car. "Um, you with them?" the soldier asked. "Fuck no." the Nomad answered getting up. "I'm goin' ta back of the train for more loot, don't get in mah way." he threatened. The little girl ran past him, whatever she was up to it was clear it was at the end of the train. The group kept going through the train to find either dead or scared passengers along the way. Once in the back, the group saw the little girl being held by one of the bandits. "So, you're the ones who wanted to fuck up our robbery huh?" a bandit, most likely the ringleader asked. "Depends, what are you robbing?" the soldier asked. "Whatever the hell we want." the bandit leader said. "Please, don't hurt Skab." the little girl pleaded. "The hell is Skab?" the bandit leader asked.

He turned and saw a pet carrier with with Skab written in red. The bandit leader opened the carrier and a little blue skag walked out. "Holy shit, that thing is fucking tiny!" the leader shouted and started hollering with laughter. "Skab, sic 'em boy." the little girl said. The skag let out a feral roar and started growing. He grew to three times his size and spikes jetted from his back. "Oh fuck..." the leader said. The skag roared and charged at the bandits, he ripped apart one bandit with it's claws and ripped apart the other's throat with it's teeth. "Oh god, please. Oh Jesus!" the leader shouted cowering in fear.

The next part may shock you, the large skag ripped the leader's head off and ate it. "Good boy." the little girl said hugging the skag. "Now, you all saw that right?" the soldier asked the others. "Attention, if any passengers are alive the bandits took out the engines and we're stuck here. So you'll just have to wait it out until help arrives. Also, throwing this out there, if anybody managed to kill the bandit known as Slit Wrists, he had a bounty on him for...ten thousand dollars, so yeah." the conductor said over the intercom.

"Oh shit, you hear that ten thou! I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here and collecting." the soldier said heading to the back door. "Hey, you didn't even kill him!" the Siren shouted following him. "That's some nice loot." the Nomad said searching the bodies. "This should be fun." the suited man said following the soldier and the Siren. "Mister, what's going to happen to us?" the little girl asked the older man. "Well, I don't know. How about we head on out?" he asked holding his arm to her. The little girl was hesitant, but took it and along with her skag they headed out the back door. This was starting to look like the beginning of some weird ass friendship.


	2. New Port or Bust

Chapter 2

The soldier jumped down from the back of train and landed in one of Odin's vast deserts. Following was the Siren, the suited guy, the old man and the little girl, and the Nomad with a rucksack. "Oh, so you want to come too?" he asked the others. "No, I'm just going to make sure you don't screw us out of the reward." the Siren said. "Last time I checked you can't split ten thousand dollars six ways, unless someone is willing to split their two thousand in half." he said. "Why don't you?" the Siren suggested. "Why don't you?" the soldier retorted. "I'm fine with sharing my half with someone." the little girl said. "See, the kid's alright with sharing." the soldier said. "Whatever." the Siren grumbled. "Hey we're fellow Vault Hunters, so we're going to have to play nice." the soldier said.

"What makes you think I'm a Vault Hunter?" the Siren asked. "Well why else would a Siren come to a planet with a Vault on it?" he asked. "Here, let's get introduction out of the way. I'm Waylon and you are?" he asked. "Blair." the Siren replied. "How about you ghost man?" Waylon asked the suited man. "Enrico." he replied. "Ooh, Enrico, that's fun to say." Waylon commented, then he turned to the other three. "And what is your name sweetie?" he asked the little girl. "Jennifer and this is Skab." she said shyly holding up her skag. "Alvin Cutter, Dr. Alvin Cutter." the old man said. "Cutter? Couldn't find a just as ironic last name? Like Graves, or Hollow, or even Tombs?" Waylon asked.

"No, it's my name. It's what I was born with, it's what I'll die with." Cutter said. "Fair enough, so how about you big boy?" Waylon asked the Nomad. "Deacon." he grumbled. "Cool, now that we're all familiar with each other let's go collect a bounty. Now, how do we get there?" Waylon asked. "I think we should follow the rail, after all it was going to New Port." Enrico said. "Ah, how far could it be?" Waylon asked.

**5 minutes later...**

"Are we there yet?" Waylon complained. "We've been walking for 5 minutes, we aren't even one forth the way there." Cutter said. "But it's hot and boring, we were better off on the train." he said. "Why didn't you stay on the train?" Blair asked. "I didn't think that whole plan through." he said. "Why did you get into Vault Hunting?" Enrico asked. "Seemed like a good idea, what with me getting kicked out of the Extradition Force." Waylon answered. "Extradition Force?" Blair asked. "The Jakobs Extradition Force, or J.E.F. for short, we basically go from one planet to another making sure it's cleared out for all the big wigs up at headquarters. We also do protection for some the lumber mills as well." Waylon explained. "How did you get kicked out?" Enrico asked. "It's a long story." Waylon said.

"How about you Alejandro? How'd you get into the Vault business?" Waylon asked. "It's Enrico. And I guess it's because I have nothing better to do." he answered. "How about you beautiful?" Waylon asked Blair. "Sirens have some connection to the Vaults, so here I am." she said. "How about you Doc?" Waylon asked Cutter. "I wanted something to challenge myself." Cutter said. "And you sweetheart?" Waylon asked Jennifer. "I'm...looking for someone." she said. "I don't think I need to ask the big guy why he's here." Waylon said.

'Why is he following us?' Blair whispered to Waylon. 'Because he likes loot.' Waylon whispered back. 'Okay, but why is he following us? What's stopping him from killing us and taking our stuff?' she asked. 'Like the cut of his jib.' he answered. 'It looks like he's going to cut jibs.' she said. "So you seeing anyone sexual sugar tits?" he asked her. "First, don't call me sugar tits. Second, you get out of my face before I shoot you in yours." she threatened. Waylon pulled back walking next Enrico. "Why are you persistent?" he asked Waylon. "Because the more she pushes me away, the more I want her." Waylon answered. "Boy, don't I feel lucky." Blair muttered.

Waylon moved back to Jennifer and her skag. "Some pet you got there." he said. "Huh, oh, I guess." she muttered. "You said you were looking for someone, who is it?" he asked. "Do you know the President of the Ashin Corporation?" she asked. "Not really, but they do make medical supplies." he said. "Oh okay." she said. "Where's your gun?" he asked. "Gun?" she asked. "Don't tell me you're going around without a weapon." he said. "I don't like guns, they're loud and they hurt people." she explained. "Well you're going to get hurt if you don't have a weapon on you." he said. Waylon looked around and remembered Deacon had a bunch of guns on him.

"Hey big man, how's about you give a gun to the little girl!" he called to him. "Fuck you, she ain't gettin' anythin' from me!" Deacon shouted flipping him the bird. Cutter dug through his bag and pulled out a Teidore pistol. "Here she can use this, I was going to sell it once we got to New Port. But I suppose she could use it." he said handing the pistol of to Waylon. "Thanks Doc, at least someone cares!" Waylon shouted over to Deacon, who flipped him off again. "Now, you want to grip it here, and don't worry about reloading it. Just press that button on the side if it runs out of ammo and throw it. The explosion should finish off anything you were shooting at. And in order to shoot it just pull the trigger here." Waylon explained showing her how the gun worked. "Oh, like this?" she asked accidentally firing off a round near Waylon's head. "Jesus!" he shouted.

"Oh, I'm so Mr. Waylon! I didn't mean it!" Jennifer cried. "T-t-that's okay, you just...be more careful where you point that." he said. "I'm really sorry..." she said beginning to cry. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, accidents happen. I can't tell you how many times I accidentally discharged my firearms." Waylon said. "Why am I surprised by that?" Blair mumbled.

**Another 5 minutes later...**

"God! It's hot as balls out here!" Waylon complained. "It's not that hot." Enrico said. "Being someone who can shoot fire out her hands the military dropout is right." Blair said wiping her brow. "How come you're not hot?" Waylon asked Enrico. "My suit is climate controlled. AC kicks in when it's hot and heat when it's cold." Enrico explained. "Well ain't that good for you." Waylon said sarcastically. "Mr. Cutter, it's hot. How long until we get to the city?" Jennifer asked. "Not long my dear." Cutter said reassuringly.

Just then, a few sirens and some bright white robots fly along the tracks. "Damn it, repair drones! If we stayed on the train we wouldn't have to walk all the way to the damn city!" Blair shouted. "No sense in bitchin' about it now. Let's keep going until we reach the city." Waylon said. "I think we have about a mile or so." Enrico said. "Good, I'm getting sweaty and I need a shower." Blair said then looking at Waylon. "What?" he asked. "I'm making sure you don't say anything dirty." she said.

**A mile or so later...**

Our quote unquote heroes finally arrived at New Port. It was a large city where you can get just about anything you wanted. In fact, you can buy nachos, a bottle a rakk ale, and a shotgun all within walking distance of each other. Before our 'heroes' could enjoy the sights they had a bounty to take care of. They for the Sheriff's office and Waylon walked up to the Sheriff's desk. "Hello my good sir. We were on the train that was attacked by bandits and we're here to collect on the bounty for one of them." Waylon said.

"Which was it Slit Writs or Slit Throat?" the Sheriff asked looking up from a magazine he was reading. "Um...Writs?" Waylon answered. The Sheriff looked over at the six and then back to his magazine. "Where's the body?" he asked. "Um...the what?" Waylon asked. "Writs' body, I've got to have confirmation that he's dead before I can turn over your pay." the Sheriff explained. "Um...well, you see..." Waylon stammered.

Then Deacon slammed the bundle he was carrying on the Sheriff's desk. "Here's your body." Deacon said. "Where's the head? You know what, I don't even want to know. A DNA should prove if it's Writs or not. But I heard reports that Writs' gang was on the train you all were on." the Sheriff said getting up. He walked over to a safe and pulled out a stack of money from it. He laid the money on the desk and Deacon grabbed. Deacon rifled through the stack and pulled two of the ten thousand dollars.

Deacon shoved the rest at Waylon and walked out the door. "Right, anyway we'll be going now." Waylon said. "Before you go, I should let you know that the mayor has a job for anyone crazy enough to take it." the Sheriff said. "Look we can sort that out later, right now I need a cold shower and a colder drink." Blair said. "Whatever, just don't cause any problems." the Sheriff said returning to his magazine.


	3. New Port, it's a Hell of Town

Chapter 3

Our heroes left the Sheriff's office and Waylon split the rest of the cash they got. "Alright, you each get two thousand between yourselves. Don't spend it all in one place." Waylon said walking away. "And where do you think you're going?" Enrico asked. "I'm going to look into that job the Sheriff mention." Waylon explained. "Whatever, I'm going to a hotel. You all do what you want." Blair said. "Then there were three, huh?" Enrico asked. "Two actually I'm going to find medical supplies." Cutter said leaving. "Hey wait! You just leave me..." Enrico shouted, but Cutter was too far away to hear him. Enrico looked down at Jennifer who was looking back at him cuddling her skag. "Alright, come with me." Enrico said aggravated.

"Mayor, I'm here to fuck shit up!" Waylon shouted kicking a pair of doors open. Only it wasn't a the mayor's office it was a Bingo hall. "Um, next door." a man said. "Mayor, I'm here to fuck shit up!" Waylon shouted kicking a pair of doors open, these actually leading to the mayor's office. "I'm sorry?" the mayor asked. "You heard me, I'm here to fuck shit up! So, what's the problem?" Waylon asked. "Um...oh, you must be here for the job." the mayor said. "Well, the whole city was being supplied by a steel mill outside the city. The mill is run by a one Mr. Black and he hired his labor cheap by using convicts and bandits. So you can see how well that worked out." the Mayor explained. "Got it, you want me to blow up the mill." Waylon said. "God no! Which need the mill working again." the Mayor said.

Meanwhile... Enrico took Jennifer with him to a bar and honestly where else was he suppose to take her? They stay down at a table together and the waitress came over to them. "Alright what will it...hey are those two allowed to drink here?" the waitress asked pointing to Jennifer and Skab. "Tell you what honey. Here's a couple hundred to mind your own damn business." Enrico said hold a few hundreds. Normally the waitress would take offense at that, but seeing how she was getting paid in peanuts (literally) she didn't care. "Alright, what'll you having?" she asked. "Whatever doesn't taste like piss and a water for the kid." Enrico said. "Trust me a lot of the stuff here tastes like piss. But I'll see what I can do." she said and left.

Enrico then returned his attention back to Jennifer. "On the way here you said you were looking for someone. I'm assuming this person is the president of the Asain Corporation?" he asked. Jennifer nodded her head. "Any reason why?" he asked. "Well...he's my grandfather." she said. "Do your folks know you're out here visiting him?" he asked. Jennifer eyes turned to the ground. "They're...they're dead." she said. "Jesus kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Enrico said when the waitress came back. "Here's your drinks enjoy." she said placing the drinks down and then left.

"Look, if you want I can get Waylon to help you find him." Enrico said taking a sip. "I know where he is, I just need help trying to get to him." she said. "Is that why you became a vault hunter?" Enrico asked. "No, I just thought if I went with all of you I could get to my grandfather." she said. "So what happened..." Just then the sound of a table being flipped was heard. Enrico turned, normally he didn't who was fighting who just as long as they weren't fighting him. But this time was different.

**20 minutes earlier...**

Deacon came to the bar to have drink before planing his next course of action. He though about going with those idiot Vault Hunters, but the solider was a dumbass, the siren was a bitch, the spy seemed like a pussy, and the little girl he'd rather not say at least not with her skag about. Oddly the only one he had respect for was the doctor, at least respect in that he didn't want to piss off anyone trying to patch up a wound.

Speak of the devil the spy and the little girl walked in. He ignored them and kept to his business, at least until a couple shady looking characters approached him. "Those some nice guns you got there, we want them." one of them said. "They ain't for sale." Deacon said. "We didn't we were buying them. I said we want them." he said. Deacon reached for his pistol, about ready to turn these fools into swiss cheese. One of the other men pointed a gun at his head. "Try it." he said cocking his gun.

"Now about those guns." the first man said. Deacon finished his glass and then he flipped the table over. "Hands. Off. My. Loot!" he roared drawing his pistol and gunning down the three men. Another man came from behind and stabbed Deacon in his shoulder with knife or was a sharp spoon? Either way Deacon turned around and crushed the dude's head in like a some crush-able thing. Then more guys showed up. Deacon felt the knife/spoon thing getting pulled out of his shoulder. He turned and found Enrico standing behind him. "You really need to learn how to share." Enrico said.

Then a bunch of gun were cocked and Enrico and Deacon stood back to back. "Where's the kid?" Deacon asked. "Behind the counter with the bartender and the waitress." Enrico answered. "How many guns?" Deacon asked. "I count about 8 guys." Enrico said. "I wasn't askin how many men there were. Ah was askin how many guns they got." Deacon said. "Fuck man, I don't know a lot." Enrico answer. "That's good enough for me." Deacon said cracking his knuckles.

Meanwhile... "Ahhh, that hit the spot." Blair said finishing her second or third bottle of wine. Blair had just finished her supposed shower and wasn't wearing anything save for the towel around her neck and her undies. Just then there was a knock at her door. "Ah hell, what now?" she said going to the door. When she opened it, she found Waylon on the other side. "Wow, now this is a much better view." he said looking her up and down. "If you want to keep those eye balls, you'll keep them above my neck!" Blair growled. "Easy wildfire, I just came to tell you I've got a job." he said. "Good for you, now if you could leave." she said closing the door. "Hold it!" Waylon said stopping the door with his foot. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come, and cut out the three other middle men and little girl." he said.

"And what do I get out of it? Apart from money?" Blair asked. "How some D?" he asked. "Yeah, some dick would be nice. Know where I can get some?" she asked, although Waylon could tell there was some hint of sarcasm. "Haha, but I do think you need to get laid." Waylon said. "I will just not with you." Blair said. "Breaking news!" came the radio. "A bar fight has just broke out at a local bar, I wish there was more to cover, but I'm a shit reporter." the radio or rather whatever news reporter was talking. "It seemed the fight started when a vault hunter killed four of their patrons. Then a second vault hunter joined the fight." the report said. "You don't think?" Waylon asked. "Only one why to find out." Blair said.


	4. Answer: Shoot the Hostage

Chapter 4

After Blair got dressed she and Waylon got to the bar where Enrico and Deacon were. The Sheriff and a few deputies were there with gun pointed at the front of the bar. "Alright boys, if they aren't out in the next 15 minutes, open fire." the Sheriff order. "Sheriff what the hell is going on?" Waylon asked. "Seems your friends are holding up that bar there." the Sheriff explained. "Why would they do that?" Blair asked. "Don't know, we sent in that doctor friend of your's to negotiate. But, he hasn't come out." the Sheriff answered.

**Earlier...**

Enrico and Deacon were still back to back. The rest of the armed goons aiming down at them. "Ready?" Enrico asked Deacon. "Fuck yeah." Deacon muttered. Enrico pulled out his pistol and shot one the goons in the head and rest opened fire. Enrico cloaked, Deacon pulled out his machine gun and fired at the men on his side. Jennifer, the waitress, and the bartender were all hiding behind the bar. "Ah, my bar!" the bartender shouted hearing the sounds of smashing glass, breaking of tables, and splintering of wood. "It's alright Mr. Bartender. I'm sure your bar won't get destroyed too much." Jennifer said reassuringly. "Grenade!" a man shouted followed by an explosion. The bartender then fainted.

Deacon was having trouble killing his side of the room, then he remembered. Deacon stood up from behind the table he was hiding behind. Then a large metal spike shield appeared from thin air. Deacon held the shield in his arm and moved forward while firing for behind his shield. He got close to one of the men and smacked him with the shield. Deacon mowed down the second and third with his machine gun, before finishing the fourth by slamming him into the wall with his shield.

Once the final men was finished Deacon's shield disappeared and both Jennifer and the waitress emerged from behind the bar. "Everyone alright?" Enrico asked. "I think so, although George is going to be pissed when he walks up." the waitress said. "What about you big guy?" Enrico asked Deacon. "I'm fine." he said. Although Enrico noticed a small trail of blood coming his shoulder where he was stab earlier. "Bullshit you're bleeding." Enrico said. "Ah ain't got time to bleed." Deacon said.

The sound of a shotgun getting cocked rang out in the empty bar. Deacon and Enrico turned to the sound and it was a shotgun being held by the bartender. "You two better get out before I call the Sheriff!" the bartender shouted shakily holding his shotgun. "Fuck you little man." Deacon said flipping him off. "That's it!" the bartender said inching towards the door to his office. "Should we go back under the bar?" Jennifer asked. "It would be best." Enrico said.

A minute later the Sheriff showed up with four of his deputies. "Alright Vault Hunters, drop your weapons and come out with much fuss." the Sheriff said. "Look this is all a big misunderstanding, let's just..." But Enrico was cut off by one of the deputies narrowly missing his head. "Whoops, sorry sir." the deputy said cocking his rifle. "God damnit, son. Wait until you see that bastard's head before you fire." the Sheriff said.

Cutter was finished buying his supplies when he noticed the commotion at the bar. "Come on Vault Hunters, we'll only shoot you a little bit." the Sheriff said over his megaphone. "What's going on?" Cutter asked. "Some of your friends are hold up in the bar there. I think they're holding the owner and his staff hostage." the Sheriff explained. "Maybe I can talk to them." Cutter said. "Go ahead." the Sheriff said. "Alright scum, we're sending in the doctor. Don't do anything stupid." the Sheriff said over his megaphone.

Cutter went inside the remains of the bar, dead bodies laid about the place like an untidy morgue. "So what happened?" Cutter asked Enrico. "Ask him." he answer motivated to Deacon. "Come on dude, just say it was self-defense and we can get out of here." Enrico said. "They think ah started it and shoot at me!" Deacon shouted. "Well you kinda did. And does it matter, you're already bleeding." Enrico pointed out. "He's wounded?" Cutter asked. "Yeah but he's being a baby about getting treated." Enrico said.

Cutter walked over to Deacon and looked at his shoulder. "Oh, that's not so bad." Cutter said. "See ah told ya." Deacon said. "The Sheriff said you had hostages?" Cutter said. "Well the bartender probably locked himself in his office. Jen and the waitress are behind the counter. Cutter walked over to the bar and peaked under it. "Hi Mr. Cutter." Jennifer said, who despite her situation seemed unfazed by everything. "Can I go home?" the waitress asked.

**Now...**

"So, just because he hasn't been out for five fucking minutes. You'll shoot them." Blair said. "That's our plan." the Sheriff said. "Let us go in, we'll settle this whole thing." Waylon said. "Okay, but we'll shoot if you're not if five minutes." the Sheriff said. Blair and Waylon entered the bar, Deacon was still looting the bodies and Cutter and Enrico were talking in hushed whispered. "Where's the girl?" Waylon asked. "Over here Mr. Waylon." Jennifer said waving an arm from behind the counter. "Where's the 'hostage'?" Waylon asked. "Over here as well." Jennifer said waving her arm again. "Alright ma'am, get your shit and go home." Waylon ordered. "Okay." the waitress said coming out from the counter. "Alright the waitress is coming out don't shoot you crazy bastards!" Waylon shouted to outside.

As soon as the waitress was out Waylon turned back to the rest of the group. "Alright, who started it?" Waylon asked. Enrico pointed to Deacon who was finished looting the bodies. Waylon walked over to Deacon. "Are you sorry?" Waylon asked. "What?" Deacon asked. "Are. You. Sorry?" Waylon asked again. "For what?" Deacon asked. "Fuck this." Waylon strong armed Deacon and pushed him outside. "I'm tired of this bull shit." Waylon said. "All's well that ends well right?" Cutter asked. "I hope so." Enrico said, both of them heading out behind Waylon. "Ms. Blair, what about the bartender?" Jennifer asked pointing to his door. Blair looked over to the office door, the sounds of sobbing and a slight hint of urine came from it. "Beats me kiddo." Blair said leaving as well. Jennifer shrugged her shoulder and left too.

The Sheriff's deputies took Deacon into custody. "I would say we're sorry for him, but we're probably not." Waylon said. "We'll just hold for the next 24 hours for now." the Sheriff said. "Wait, he starts this whole thing and he just get an over night stay at the crowbar motel. But you were ready to shoot me!" Enrico stated. "That's just protocol son." the Sheriff said. "Wha...but how...I...you know, I'm just finding a hotel and staying the night. Fuck you guys." Enrico said. "Yeah, I'm getting tried as well." Cutter said.

Our heroes (save for Deacon) went to the hotel where Blair was staying. She was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. 'That better not be who I think it is.' she thought. Waylon was standing on the other side of the door. 'Fuck!' "Sup baby, wanted to ask if you needed some 'company'." Waylon said. "No, now go away!" Blair demanded. "Come on, every woman needs a man in there lives." he said. "What about lesbians?" Blair asked. "I uh..." Waylon started. "Goodnight Waylon." Blair said closing the door.

Defeated Waylon walked back to room he was sharing with Jennifer. Jennifer was in bed, Skab laying a the foot of her bed. Waylon laid in his bed, and he was glad he was sleeping in a comfy bed in months. Even if he wasn't sharing it with that spitfire siren. He couldn't figure it out, but he was drawn to her. "Mr. Waylon?" Jennifer said breaking his thoughts. "What is it kiddo?" he asked. "Mr. Enrico said you could help me find my grandfather. The president of the Ashin Corporation." she said. "And why isn't he helping you?" he asked. "I didn't ask." she said. 'Rotten bastard.' he thought.

"Are you going to help?" she asked. "I don't know, we may not get to the Ashin Building." he said. "Oh..." she said in a disappointed tone. Waylon looked over and say her hugging her legs, a sad look in her eyes. "But, if we're nearby, we might be able to find him." Waylon said. "Really?" she asked with new found enthusiasm. "Sure, why not." he said. "Here that Skab? We'll get to meet grandpa!" she said excitedly to her skag.

"How did you get that think anyway?" he asked. "Oh, well. Back on the planet I lived my parents were scientist studying random birth defects in skags. Skab is what's known as a Phasic skag. They're a rare breed of skag, that have a bit of phasic energy." she explained. "Is that why he can grow bigger?" Waylon asked. "I think so, it's almost like being slagged, out less harm full." she said. "We should probably get some sleep." Waylon said. "Okay, goodnight Mr. Waylon." Jennifer said turning her light off. "You too kiddo." he said softly and turned his light off.


	5. When the Skiff hits the Fan

Chapter 5

The next morning, Waylon got up feeling like a truck hit him. He could have sworn he went to bed sober. 'What time is it?' he thought. He looked at clock and let's just it was too early for him. He dragged himself out of bed and towards to shower, nice blast of warm water should wake him up. Did the water wake him up, yes. Was it warm...would freezing be too much of an understatement. He jumped out, shaking like a dog who was left out in the rain. Then Jennifer open the door to the room. "Good morning Mr. Waylon. Oh, you should know that rest of us are at breakfast and I used up the warm water, sorry." Jennifer said and closed the door. "Fucking fantastic." Waylon muttered.

After getting dressed Waylon trudge his way downstairs to a dinning area where the rest (save for Deacon) were having breakfast. "Good morning solider." Enrico said. "What's so good about it?" Waylon asked taking a seat at the table. "Oh, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the planet?" Blair asked. "Yeah, I woke on the side with the sun on it." he answered. "Here, this should help." Cutter said pouring Waylon a cup of coffee. "So, Blair told us about the job you were going to pull." Enrico said. "Did she now?" Waylon asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Yep, and we want to help." Jennifer said.

Waylon looked at Blair then at the rest of the table. "Fine, might be easier with five people any way." he said. "If we're going to the steel mill we'll need a Skiff." Enrico said. "Skiff?" Jennifer asked. "Since Odin's a mostly desert planet most ground vehicles can't travel on the dunes. But Skiff are propelled by repulsers that allow them to float across the surface of the planet." Enrico explained. Jennifer stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. "It's a small flying ship." Blair told her. "Oh, neato!" Jennifer cheered. "Where do we get one?" Waylon asked. "I know a place." Enrico said.

Later, the team went to a garage to find a Skiff. The mechanic was working on a car as they entered. "Hey, you the guy who can get us a ride?" Enrico asked him. "Yep that's me...hold on, aw damn it!" the mechanic shouted. "This 'ere gonna take me months to fix." he said sliding from underneath it. "Name's Scooter, I'm a perpri...prepay...I'm the owner of Scooter's Catch-a-Ride...Odin branch." he said. "Scooter, I don't suppose you can help a couple of Vault Hunters get across Odin, could you?" Enrico asked. 'I don't think he'll help us.' Waylon whispered. "Vault Hunters? Sure I love you guys! I ain't done business with Vault Hunters in days." he said. "Great, thanks Scooter." Enrico said.

"Alright, every Catch-a-Ride on Odin will be accessible to ya'll if'n you a vehicle, but only Skiffs. I haven't fix the problem with the Runners yet." Scooter explained. "And this is all free right?" Waylon asked. "Sure, call it the 'Vault Hunter totally not gonna die while using Scooter's Catch-a-Ride' discount." he answered. "Good enough for me." Waylon said. He summoned a Skiff with one .50 caliber gun turret. "So, who's driving?" Waylon asked. "Ah'll do it!" came a voice. They turned and found Deacon walking towards them. "Deacon, I thought you were in jail?" Waylon asked. "Ah got out." he said.

Deacon climbing into the driver's seat, Enrico climbed into the turret and everyone climbed on the back. Deacon started the engines and holy hell were they loud. "ALRIGHT, NOW YA'LL HAVE FUN OUT THERE AND DON'T DIE! ALSO IF YOU FIND THAT LITTLE GUY THEM I AIN'T FORGIVIN' HIM FOR FUCKIN' MY SISTER!" Scooter shouted. "NOTED!" Enrico shouted back. The Skiff took off and headed out to the dunes, once there the engines quieted down. "What did Scooter say about a little dude and his sister?" Waylon asked. "No idea." Enrico answered.

"Deacon, we're heading for a steel mill not to far from here." Waylon said to him. "I'm kinda worried." Enrico said. "About what?" Waylon asked. "Skiff Rippers." Enrico answered. "What's a Skiff Ripper?" Waylon asked. "Well you see..." But before Enrico could finish a giant snake, four sets of wings, and mantis arms popped out of the ground and flew over them. "That." Enrico said. "Holy shit!" Waylon shouted. "Is it going to eat us?" Jennifer asked shaking in her seat. "Don't worry about it, that's an adult. Adults hunt large ships, sometimes trains. The babies though..." Enrico said. Then a smaller Skiff Ripper popped it's head behind them and started chasing them. Jennifer scream and fell into a fetal position.

Enrico turned the turret around and aimed it a the 'baby' Skiff Ripper. "Eat lead you scaly bastard!" Enrico shouted. He fired a few shots at it's hide. But even with the large gun it didn't make much of a dent. "Fuck me." Enrico said. The Ripper opened it maw ready to eat them, Waylon got to the edge of the Skiff cocked his shotgun and fired into it's mouth. The beast roared in pain and disappeared into the dunes. "Damn, that was close." Enrico said. "You can tell me how awesome I am later." Waylon said sitting back down. Jennifer was on her hands and knees and then puked on the floor of the Skiff. "Jen, you alright?" Blair asked concerned. "Yeah...I just...hate snakes." she said wiping her mouth.

Eventually, they reached the steel mill. It looked a average steel if your steel mill was ran by an incredibly shady figure, a bunch bandits, and had graffiti and bullet holes on it. "So what's the best course of action?" Enrico asked. "Uh...I have no idea." Waylon said. "You've got to be kidding me." Blair said. "Come on, it's just a bunch of disorderly workers. How bad could it be?" Waylon asked. They rammed the Skiff through the front gate and jumped out. "Alright, who want's some?!" Waylon shouted. The courtyard was filled with several dozen armed and pissed off workers. "Shoot em!" one of them shouted and opened fire on the team.


	6. Black Out

Chapter 6

The team took cover behind various broken walls as the steel mill workers opened fire on them. "You said this wouldn't be a problem!" Blair shouted at Waylon. "I didn't think they were armed!" Waylon shouted back. Deacon stood up pulling out a rocket launcher and firing in the densest part of the crowd. The workers scattered giving the team a small window to get to the main door. "Ran for it!" Waylon ordered. The team ran for the door, Waylon and Cutter slammed the door shut. Deacon shoved a piece of metal in the door. "*Pant* *pant* okay, now what?" Blair asked. "We need to find this Mr. Black, he owns the place." Waylon explained.

They walked through the mill, tools and bits of metal lay about the place. Waylon peered around a corner and saw three worker shouting at an elevated room. "Fuck you Black, you give us our pay or Throat going to come up there and jam a wrench up your ass!" one of them taunted. "Yeah, and why does he?" a voice (probably Black's) boomed over a loudspeaker. "He would, but there was a some commotion in the courtyard. Some idiot rammed a Skiff through the door." the worker said. "So he's still a pussy huh?" Black retorted. "Fuck you Black, Fuck you!" the worker shouted and ran towards the office.

A pair of automated gun turrets popped up and mowed down the worker. "Now, do the either of you want to try?" Black asked. "N-no Mr. Black." one of the remaining workers said. "Good, you tell Throat if he wants to threaten me he should come in person." Black said, then the two workers ran off. The team moved towards the office when turrets snapped to attention. "That's close enough." Black said. "Mr. Black? We were sent by New Port's Mayor. He wanted us to help you with your union problems." Waylon explained. "I don't have a problem, they just want more money...greedy bastards." Black said. "Well, we can still help." Waylon said.

After a moment of silence the gun turrets lowered. "Fine, you can come up. But, no funny business." Black instructed. Waylon stepped forward still caution of the turrets. "Wait, I'll come with you." Blair said. "Worried about me?" Waylon asked. "No, I just want to make sure this Black guy doesn't weasel us out of our pay." Blair said. Upon entering the office they saw a desk, a large arm chair, and a wall of monitors. "So, you came to help me out huh?" Black said, only the voice was different. Outside it was deeper and more authoritative, but in the office it was squeakier and almost...electronic. The arm chair turned and in it was a Clap-Trap. Only instead of a normal Hyperion yellow it was black and it's optic lens was red and not blue.

"Are you kidding me?" Blair asked. "Surprising ain't it?" Black asked turning his chair to one side and jumped out. "A little." Waylon said. "Well, you want to help huh? Alright, but I'm only letting you because it's hurting my business." Black explained. "Hold on, how does a Clap-Trap own a steel mill?" Blair asked. "Well, a couple years ago my model was being recalled by Hyperion. But something didn't sit right with me. So I hid out here, I later tweaked my programming past that annoying optimistic personalty and for a more realistic one. Then I fixed some of the sub-systems add those turrets outside and started order local prisons for workers to fix the place up. And with a deal I made with the Mayor of New Port I made quite a profit." Black explained.

"Do your workers know you're a robot?" Waylon asked. "Hell no, why do you think I have the turrets? I they knew I was a robot they'd kill me." Black said. "Okay, so how do we solve this problem of yours?" Blair asked. "Find Slit Throat, he got real upset when he's brother left. Gotten even worse when he found out he die yesterday." Black explained. "Where is he?" Waylon asked. "Let's see..." Black said scooting over to the monitors.

He scanned each monitors for the one called Slit Throat. "There he's in the..." Black stopped mid-stance. The monitor he was pointing at was labeled 'Generator Room'. Throat flipped off the camera and bashed the generator with a large wrench. The lights as well as the monitors with each hit of Throat's wrench, then...they went out completely. The only light was coming from Black's optics. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Black shouted. "I'm guessing that's not a good thing?" Waylon asked flipping on a flashlight. "*Sigh* Throat shut down the power to the whole plant. No lights, no cameras, and no turrets." Black said. "There must be a way there, do you have a map?" Blair asked. "Well...I uh, don't have one." he said.

"How am I not surprise." Waylon said. "Hey, I'm in here the whole time. Why would I leave?" Black asked. "Ok, where do we go from here?" Blair asked. "Okay, um...there's two tunnels back outside, one or both paths should take you to the Generator Room." Black explained. "Alright, keep out of trouble. We'll be back." Waylon explained. "Hiding was my plan." Black said.

Waylon and Blair left the office and returned to the group. "Everyone alright?" Waylon asked. Jennifer hugged his leg. "I got scared when the lights went out." she said. "It's okay, we just need to get to the Generator Room and fix the generator." Waylon explained. "What about Black?" Enrico asked. "He's fine and a robot." Waylon answered. "A what?" Cutter asked. "Long story. So which way do we go?" Blair asked. "I think we should split up. You take Enrico and Deacon, I'll take Jennifer and Cutter." Waylon said. "Wait, why are you taking the doctor? What if we get shot at?" Blair asked. "That's why I'm sending the big guy with you, you'll be fine." Waylon said.

Waylon's team went down the left tunnel and Blair's team went right. As Waylon's team was going down their tunnel, the emergency lights came on. But it wasn't just standard red lights, there was lamps, Christmas lights, and neon signs. "Well that's good, how you two holding up?" Waylon asked. "It's still dark Mr. Waylon." Jennifer said. Cutter drew closer to Waylon. 'Are you sure, it was wise to take Jennifer with us?' he whispered. 'Yeah why?' Waylon asked. 'It just seems that she would better off with Blair or maybe hold up with this Black character.' Cutter said. 'I trust Black and I made a promise to her.' Waylon said. "Mr. Waylon, what are you and Mr. Cutter talking about?" Jennifer asked. "Sports." he said quickly.

The three were walking along when the floor gave way and they fell. Meanwhile, Blair and her team were walking down their tunnel as the emergency lights came on. "Why did they came on longer after the power went out?" Enrico asked. "Don't a least we aren't walking in pitch darkness." Blair said. "How the hell are we 'pose ta fix the generator anyway?" Deacon asked. "I don't know, any of you know anything about electrical work?" Blair asked. "Would ah ask if ah did?" Deacon said. "What about you Rico? Someone having a suit like that?" Blair asked him. "Sorry chicka, I know how it works. Not what makes it work." he said. "Let's hope Waylon knows." Blair sighed.

Speaking of, Cutter awoke. His glasses laying a few inches away, and he picked them up. They were dirty with a crack in the right lens, he wiped the dirt off them on his apron. Waylon was out with a large gash on his head, Jennifer was huddled in a corner crying. Cutter was about to speak when he heard a couple of Throat's thugs digging through their bags. Cutter scooted over to Jennifer to see if she was okay. 'Jennifer, are you alright?' he whispered. 'Yeah, but Mr. Waylon was knocked out by those men when they came in.' she said. 'Alright I have an idea, don't be scared.' he said. Cutter cleared his throat and alerted the thugs. "Gentlemen, a word?" Cutter asked. "The fuck do you want?" one them asked. "Could you be so kind and hand me my medication? I need to take it every day or I don't feel good." he said. "What do we do?" the thug asked the other. "We took his weapons, give it to him." the other answered. "Where is it?" the thug asked.

"It's in my satchel, the little grey case." Cutter said. The thug opened Cutter's satchel and pulled out a case. He tossed it over to Cutter and he opened it. "Do be careful." Cutter said a took out a syringe. "Mr. Cutter are you sick?" Jennifer asked. "No, my dear. But, do close your eyes. This next part will be...unpleasant." he said. Jennifer covered her eyes as Cutter jammed the syringe into his neck. "You good now?" the thug asked. "Very." Cutter answered in a dark tone with his pupils dilated.


	7. Thunderdome or rather Beyond it

Chapter 7

Blair's team was still trying to find the Generator Room in the dimly halls of the mill. "Jesus, where the hell is it?" Blair asked. "We shouldn't be to far from it." Enrico said. Then they came to a loot chest with the words 'Open me' painted above it. "That's clearly a trap." Blair said. "Yeah, who'd be dumb enough..." Enrico stopped and they turned to Deacon. He was breathing was heavier and eye were glazed over. "Loot." he said and pushed both Blair and Enrico out of the way. "Stop him!" Blair commanded. "You try and stop the 300 lbs. armored truck." Enrico said. Deacon opened the chest and a Midget popped out. It punch him square in the face and fell to the ground. He took Deacon's pack and his pistol for it's holster. The Midget giggled and ran off, Deacon and felt dazed. "He...he took my loot." he said sadly. "Sorry buddy, but it was kinda obsessive." Enrico said. "He...he took my loot." Deacon repeated. "He took my loot." Deacon said only little angrier. "HE TOOK MY LOOT!" Deacon roared and chased down the Midget.

Waylon work up, last thing he remembered was two of Slit Throat's goons demanding his gear and him telling them to go fuck themselves. Then he got hit by the butt of one of their rifles and blacked out. His vision was a little blurry and saw what looked like Jennifer to his left. Once his vision was more focused he saw that she was shaking with her hands covering her eyes. He looked over to the other side and GOOD LORD! Cutter had fucked up the goons, he gouged out the one's eyes and was currently beating the other's head against a table repeatedly. 'I must have missed some shit.' Waylon thought. "Stop squirming, you're making this...harder for yourself. Thrust me, I'm a doctor!" Cutter shouted. Cutter smacked the goon's head clear on the table and let out a roar. "Jesus, Cutter." Waylon said getting up.

Cutter looked over at Waylon with a creepy look in his eye and had an even creepier grin. Cutter grin left and he blinked a few times and leaned back against the table with a hand on his head. "Goodness, what a rush." he commented. "What the fuck happened?" Waylon asked. "I have some syringes with a specially made formal I call 'Adrenalin Rush'. It puts the user into a blurred frenzy." he explained. "Okay, but are you okay?" Waylon asked. "Yes, yes. Just give me a minute. Go check on Jennifer." Cutter said taking deep breaths. Waylon walked over to Jennifer who was still huddled in fear. "You okay?" he asked. "Is it over?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah it's fine." Waylon said. Jennifer was still shaking and Waylon wrapped his arms around her. 'You're fine, nothing will happen to you.' he whispered.

Jennifer claimed down and got up. "Doc, can you help me with this wound?" Waylon asked pointing to his head. "Alright, Jennifer? In my satchel there a first-aid kit, get that will you." he instructed. Waylon sat down and Jennifer brought over the first-aid kit. "So, uh..." Waylon started. "I know what you'll ask. No, Adrenalin Rush is not addictive. I take effect right away and then ends about 45 seconds later." Cutter explained shining a pen light in his eyes. "Does it have any side effects?" Waylon asked. "Well, some light headedness, a slight loss of depth perception and...slight insanity." Cutter explained cleaning Waylon wound. "Wait, insanity?!" Waylon shouted. "Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle." Cutter said stitching his cut up.

"There, I don't think you have a concussion. But if you feel dizzy rest a bit before continuing." Cutter said. "Got it Doc, now let's get out of here." Waylon said standing up. Meanwhile, Deacon was still running after the Midget who still had his loot. The Midget tripped in the middle of a large round room. "Nonono!" the Midget pleaded. "There you are you little bastard." Deacon growled. Deacon walked up to the Midget and began stomping on his head. "Deacon, what the fuck man?!" Enrico shouted as him and Blair entered the room. After about 10 good stomps he lift his boot, the Midget was very dead and his head was now a gooey mess. "MY LOOT!" he roared at the dead Midget. "Dude, I think...no he's very much dead." Enrico said. Then gates on either side of the closed trapped the three in the room.

"What the fuck?!" Blair cried. Then a bunch of lights came and loads of Throat's goons were in stands and on a balcony was Slit Throat himself. "So, these are the Vault Fuckers who killed my brother, and now you're here to kill me huh?" he asked. "No, but if it help." Enrico said drawing his pistol. "I'd save your ammo, you'll need it." Throat said and left the room. Door on the other side opened and a massive figure emerged. "Oh. Fuck." Enrico said.

Waylon, Cutter, and Jennifer came out of the room they were in and walked down the hall. Waylon stopped and noticed the open door to his left. He turned to the others and drew his pistol. They backed up against the wall and inched closer to the door. Waylon took a deep breath. 'You ready?' he whispered. Cutter and Jennifer nodded. Waylon turned into the doorway and his eyes widened at the sight. "What is it, Mr. Waylon?" Cutter asked. "Deacon would lose his shit if he saw this." Waylon said. Cutter and Jennifer came in and saw they were an armory, hell, it was almost a small mutations stockpile. "Alright, take what you can. We'll need it." Waylon said. Cutter and Jennifer started opening ammo crates, Waylon ran a hand across a sniper rifle. "You can take, no one is stopping us." Cutter said. "It's not that, it's just...this is a Jakobs' Apache Longhorn. Lever action, with a revolving chamber that holds 8 rounds. The stock, frame, grip made of from a durable wood that only grows from four different worlds. Hell, only 7 of these were made before they were discontinued." Waylon explained.

Meanwhile at halls of...um, I mean, meanwhile with Blair's group. The figure was out and roared, he was wearing a metal helmet that covered the top half of his face, and a black singlet and boots. He dragged around a chain with a hook at the end and his other arm had hammer attached to it. "Any ideas?" Blair asked. "Use your Siren powers!" Enrico shouted. "Um, you see that fucker? I don't I could get him 3 inches off the ground." Blair said. "Deacon, you got any rockets left?" Enrico asked him. "Nope." he answered. "Great, so do we have any other options?" Enrico asked. "How about we shot at it until it dies." Blair suggested. "I like that plan." Enrico said and they opened fire on the monster.

Waylon, Cutter, and Jennifer finished cleaning out the armory and they could hear the sound of cheering and gun fire. "The hell is going on over there?" Waylon asked. Cutter looked through the doorway the sound was coming from, it was a crowd watching a makeshift arena where Blair and her them were fighting against a monster. Cutter ran back to Waylon and Jennifer. "It's the others, they're in trouble." he said. They reach the doorway of one of the arena stands. "No matter how far they run, I shall end their lives. Sir Walter Horace Browning the 3rd he design this." Waylon said aim his rifle at the beast. "Just shoot the damn thing." Cutter said. "Jeez, sorry. I'm just trying to sound smart and shit." Waylon said pulling the trigger.

A pang sound came from the monster's helmet. He roared and felt where he was shot, he roared again and flailed his chain around and the crowd ran out of the arena. Waylon pulled out a Torgue assault rifle and threw it into the arena. "Blair use it!" Waylon shouted. She kicked up the rifle and grabbed it in mid-air and fired. Small explosions it the beast, but it didn't have much effect. "You got anything bigger?" she asked. "I've got a grenade mod." Cutter said. "What is it?" Enrico asked. "Says it's a 'Longbow'." he said. "Throw down!" Blair shouted.

Cutter threw it but it landed behind the monster. "Fuck!" Enrico shouted. "We'll distract it you run for the mod!" Waylon shouted. Waylon and Cutter fired at the beast and Blair ran for the mod. The beast roared and swung it's hammer at them, it missed but took out a section of benches. The beast felt a few flaming bullets hit it's back. It turned around and saw Blair with her pistol drawn and roared at her. "Yeah, fuck you too!" Blair shouted and threw a grenade into it's mouth. The grenade went into it's mouth and down it's throat, after which it exploded. The top half of it's body was gone and the remaining half collapsed onto the ground.

"We did it!" Waylon shouted and jumped into the arena with Cutter and Jennifer following suite. Blair wiped her brow, and saw Waylon coming up to her and hugged him. "Whoa, this is new." he said. "Oh shut up!" she said pushing him away. "You were worry about me." he said with a sly grin. "N-no, I knew you'd be okay." she stammered blushing a bit. "Oh no, that wasn't a friendly hug. That was a 'I'm so glad you're not horrible disemboweled somewhere' hug." he said. "Don't make me shoot your dick." she said. "Hey everyone! Blair was worried about me!" he said. "Shut up, I was not!" Blair shouted blushing harder. "As nice as it is to have you all back, we still have a bandit to with." Enrico said pointing to the other side of the arena. "Guess the easy parts over." Waylon said.


	8. You're Gonna Have a Bad Time Part 1

Chapter 8

The team continued their search for Slit Throat when they came to a door that read: 'Slit Throat's House of Not Having a Good Time'. As soon as they entered the door slammed behind them. "Great now what?" Waylon asked. Lights came on and three doorways were seen each reading: 'Waxy Works, Super Happy Fun Time Mirrors, and Bob'. "Which way could he have gone?" Waylon asked. "Don't know, how do we split?" Enrico asked. Before there was an answer a rod came down from the ceiling, attached to the bottom of them was a pair of tubes with a pair of tanks behind them and a couple small flames at the end of each of them. "What are those?" Jennifer asked.

The pipes blew fire out of them and moved closer to them, splitting the team in three teams of two. Jennifer and Deacon were push back in 'Super Happy Fun Time Mirrors'. Waylon and Blair went into 'Waxy Works'. And Enrico and Cutter were in 'Bob'. Each doorway closed off separating them. "Shit, I hope everyone's alright." Waylon said after the door slammed shut. Blair and Waylon scanned the room, inside was the most plain, melted looking, and scary wax mannequins. "Uh, these things give me the creeps. Let's just hurry up and get out of here." Blair said. "What you don't like wax figures?" Waylon asked. "I don't like these one." she said. "There is something creepy about them." Waylon said.

Jennifer was scared, not just because of she was away from everyone else, but because she was with Deacon. Deacon saw they were in a hall of mirrors, he looked back at Jennifer who was shaking a little. "Come on." he grumbled. As they walked Deacon looked over at Jennifer from time to time. She didn't say anything, she was too afraid to say anything. "Ah was scared once." Deacon said. "Really?" she asked. "Yep, but then ah disemboweled my pa and got over it." he said. "I don't want to hurt people." she said. "You're gonna need ta, they sure as hell will want ta hurt ya." he said. "It's easy for you, you're a psycho with a hoarding problem." she said on the verge of tears. "What about that pet of your's, he can't protect ya forever. He'll die and ain't no one gonna protect ya from thieves, murderers, and rapists!" he shouted. Jennifer began crying and she ran off. "Shit." Deacon said running after her.

Enrico and Cutter were walking down their hall. "Why, Bob?" Enrico asked. "Pardon?" Cutter asked. "The way we took, it was named Bob. But why?" he asked. "Why not?" Cutter replied. "I'm also wondering how is this area running on power if Throat smashed the generator." Enrico said. "Maybe it's running on another generator." Cutter said. They came to a door that had a button next to it, Cutter pushed the button and the door lead into a elevator. The two went inside the sound of soft jazz were playing "God, I hate elevator music." Enrico commented as they entered. There were two button to push (since the rest were broken) 1 and 14. Enrico pushed the 14th button and the two waited as the elevator descended.

Blair and Waylon continued through the dimly lit wax works. Blair was surprise that Waylon wasn't making sexual advances towards her. 'Guess he's more adult than I thought.' she thought. "Don't suppose you can light up the place with your Siren powers." Waylon said. "It doesn't work like that. Besides don't you have a flashlight?" she asked. "Yeah, but it broke when me, Cutter, and Jen fell down." he said. "Is that how you got that scar on your forehead?" she asked. "No, that was from a rifle butt." he answered. "So, Cutter and Jen were by themselves?" she asked. "Well, I was still with them, but I was knocked out. When I awoke Cutter murdered the guys that were holding us hostage." he said. "How?" she asked. "You don't want to know." he answered.

"Okay, is it me or are we being watched?" Blair asked. "Now that you mentioned it..." Waylon said. Then they heard the patter of feet followed by metal clattering. They turned and it seem like one of the wax figured were gone. "Okay, this is creepy." Blair commented. They stood back to back keeping their eyes affixed to the wax figures. 'How do we deal with this?' Waylon whispered. 'Shoot all the figures?' Blair suggested. 'You got enough ammo?' he asked. 'Just enough, but I can light them on fire with my pistol.' she said.

There was another pattering and Waylon fired at the head of one of the figures, and it fell to the ground but wasn't alive. Blair fired at three of the figures, one of them screamed in agony and dropped to the ground. "Got one." she said. "Great, but how many more are there?" Waylon asked. "Don't know, can you find the exit?" she asked. Waylon scanned the room, he saw what looked like a large wall of wax. "I think it might be behind there." he said. "You sure?" she asked. "It's our best shot." he said.

Blair aim her pistol at the wax and fired it. The wax melted and there was a door behind it. "Alright let's hurry out of here." Blair said. But then, she was jumped by a wax figure. "Ugh, get it off of me!" Blair shouted. Waylon pulled out his knife and stabbed it in the head. "Thanks." she said as Waylon pulled her up. "Come on, let's get out here." Waylon said. "Goes without saying." Blair said and they left. But the remaining bandits blocked the door and behind them. "Fuck, I hate this place." Blair said. "Just get through it, they're scrubs anyway." Waylon said.

They fought through the crowd of wax bandits, but it seem for each one killed another came out of nowhere. Blair reached the but she couldn't open the door. "It's jammed the wax must've melted in the lock." Blair said. "Any idea how to get it open?" Waylon asked. "Yeah cover me." she said. Blair used her siren powers to grab one of the bandits and launched him through the door. They ran through and slammed the door shut, blocking it with a heavy crate and leaving the wax covered nightmares behind. "I really hate wax museums." Blair commented. "Yeah, I do too." Waylon added.


	9. You're Gonna Have a Bad Time Part 2

Chapter 9

Deacon chased after Jennifer, but was getting disoriented in the mirror room. Still, not as bad as your typical Pandorian with beer goggles. But still, looking for her was getting him more than a little pissed. That was until he could hear sniffling nearby, following the sound he came to a circular area of mirrors and in the middle of them was Jennifer on the ground crying. Deacon walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm not brave." she murmured. "Ya don't have ta be sorry." Deacon said. "But I can't kill, I don't like killing people." she said. "What about that skag? Don't ya order him to people?" he asked. "Yeah, but I don't kill them, he does." she said. "I didn't use kill people." Deacon said. "What about you dad?" she asked.

"That was different, and it was after that...I settled down, had a wife and kid. Wife died and it was jus' me and mah daughter." Deacon said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "You have a daughter?" Jennifer asked. "More like had, bandits attack our farm. Killed her, burn the place to the ground, and left me for dead." he explained. "That's horrible." Jennifer said. "Yeah, at least she got a quick death. Shame too, she would've been about your age." Deacon said pulling out a locket. "Can I see her?" Jennifer asked. Deacon nodded and handed her his locket.

Inside the locket was the picture of a little blonde girl in dirty overalls and missing her front teeth. "What's her name?" Jennifer asked giving the locket back. "Tess." Deacon said. "I'm sure Tess would be happy to know her daddy was alive." Jennifer said. "Be less happy if she knew how I was livin'." Deacon mumbled. "You're not a bad man Mr. Deacon. And Tess wouldn't think of you like that." she said putting her hand on his shoulder. Deacon at her, at the same look in her eyes as Tess did all warm and loving. "I guess you're right, come on let's go." he said getting up.

Just as Deacon got up, he was smacked in the back of the head and crashed into a mirror. Jennifer turned and saw a brute wielding a large hammer. "Come on little one, time to die!" he said. Jennifer crawled backwards towards Deacon, the brute drew closer to her laughing menacingly. She was shaking in fear, looking over at Deacon hoping he could awaken. But that wasn't happening anytime soon, she wasn't sure what to do...wait, the pistol Cutter gave her.

Jennifer drew her pistol, her hands shaking as she tried to aim it at the brute. "Aw, ain't that cute. Little bitch thinks she's tough." the brute taunted. Jennifer took a deep breath and fired a few shots into the brute's chest. "Ow, you little bitch! I'll kill you!" the brute shouted. Jennifer fired again, and kept firing until her pistol clip emptied. She keep pulling trigger, still too afraid to stop, but stop once the brute was on the ground and wasn't moving. She go up and walked over to the brute, she tap him lightly with her foot and he didn't move.

She turned back to Deacon and tried awaking him. "Mr. Deacon? Mr. Deacon, are you alright?" she asked. Then she heard a groan and turn to see the brute still alive. "I'm gonna kill you...you little bitch." he said. Jennifer back away, what could she do? The brute grabbed her by her throat and started chocking her. Jennifer tried prying his hands off her, but being a 12 year old girl she was ineffective. "Don't. Touch. Mah. Loot!" Deacon shouted. He tackled the brute and started bashing his head against a mirror. "Jen, there a button on the side of your pistol. Press it and throw it at this bastard!" Deacon shouted. Jennifer found the button pressed it and threw it at the brute. Deacon jumped out of the way as the pistol hit the brute and blew the brute's head off.

Jennifer sat on the floor looking at her shaking hands. "I killed him." she said. "Yeah, but he would've killed you." Deacon said. "I...I..." she stammered. "Look, ya could sit there and cry about it. But it won't change the fact that it happened." Deacon said. "I...I guess you're right." Jennifer said getting up. "Right, how do we..." Deacon muttered. He stopped something in the mirror the brute smashed him into. "Now ah know the whole thing about breaking mirrors is bad luck is bullshit." Deacon said. "How?" Jennifer asked. "Because it's our lucky day." he said breaking the rest of the mirror revealing a door.

"Mr Deacon?" Jennifer said. "What?" he asked. "When you got that bandit it off me, you said: don't touch my loot. But he wasn't touching your loot." she said. "Well, maybe ah don't refer to mah loot as things ah own. Maybe it's things ah care about." he said. "You care about me?" Jennifer asked. "Uh, yeah a little. The others would kill me if ah came back without ya." he mumbled scratching his nose. "It's okay Mr. Deacon, it'll be are secret." Jennifer said.


	10. You're Gonna Have a Bad Time Part 3

Chapter 10

Enrico and Cutter were still in the elevator of the oddly named Bob. When the elevator stopped they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "What. The. Fuck?" Enrico asked. In center of the room they were in they was a statue of a man, thin with glasses on his face, and balding on top. At the feet of the statue was the name: Bob. Although, the second b was upper case and backwards just showing how well Odin's education system was fairing.

"Okay, I guess we know why this sections named Bob. But what makes him so important?" Enrico asked. "Not sure, but I don't think you want to stay and have it answered do you?" Cutter asked. "True, let's get out of here." Enrico said. The two left the uh...Bob room and entered the next. Although this one was less better, seeing how it had rivers of molten metal with large chucks of metal flowing down them.

"Where are we now?" Enrico asked. "Must the liquefied steel for whatever it is they're making here." Cutter answered. "You know that's a good point. What do they make here?" Enrico asked. "Enrico, focus! We'll have to cross this area to regroup with the others." Cutter said. "Okay, first, that's not a river of caramel. And B, are those bits of metal stable enough to keep us from taking the hottest bath of our lives?" Enrico asked.

Cutter thought for a minute and jumped across landing on a piece of metal, then jumping to the next bit and finally on the stable platform across from them. "It's alright Enrico. Just jump from piece to piece and you'll be fine." Cutter called over to him. "Easy for you to say!" Enrico shouted. Enrico looked at the river, going forward was suicide and going back was out of the question. "Fuck!" he shouted and jumped. Enrico reached the other side of the first river. "Good job Mr. Enrico. Now for the next one." Cutter said. "Whoa, god damn it! Give me a minute!" Enrico shouted.

After said minute, the two planned the next jump. It wouldn't be any easier, since the magma flow was a lot wider then the last one. "Alright you ready?" Cutter asked. "I-I guess." Enrico said uneasily. The two got a running start and a cleared the gap. The final gap looked easier, or at least what one would consider easy since the only thing to get them across was a steel girder. "Is it stable?" Enrico asked. "If so, we better not do anything to make it unstable." Cutter said.

The two started walking across the beam (Cutter in front) making sure they kept their balance. "So Doc, this maybe an odd question, but how did you come into the Vault Hunter business again?" Enrico asked. "Like I said, I wanted to challenge myself." Cutter answered. "Yeah, but why? There's got to be more to it." Enrico said. "Healing the injured is good, but then it starts to blur together. Then you forget who you're working and why you're doing it. Accidents happen, people get hurt, and they need someone to blame." Cutter explained.

"Did something to some to a patient of your's?" Enrico asked. "You can say that." Cutter murmured. "What about you Enrico, why did you..." But before Cutter could ask, a spark set off in front of his foot. On the other side of them were three bandits, each taking pot-shots at them. "As if we didn't have enough problems!" Enrico shouted. Lucky for them the bandits themselves were terrible shots, not to mention the weapons they were using were Vladof make. However, it would only take one lucky shot to drop one or both them into the molten death bellow them.

"Damn it, we should shoot back!" Enrico shouted. "I wouldn't advice that, the recoil from you're weapon could knock you in." Cutter said. "So what should we do?" Enrico asked. "Just keep moving!" Cutter shouted. One of the goons got the idea to move to the of girder and shoot at them. Cutter pulled out his pistol and shot him several times in the chest. "What about recoil?" Enrico asked. "My pistol has less recoil than your's, besides he wasn't off to the side." Cutter explained. "That matters because...screw it. Let's keep moving." Enrico said.

They made it across the beam, and by that time the remaining bandits' ammo ran out. They both picked up any random bit of metal laying around to use as makeshift weapons. "That's cute, they think they can win." Enrico said. "Maybe we should make it easier for them, after all it'd be unfair to shoot them." Cutter suggested. "Alright, but it's not going to help them anyway." Enrico said pulling out his knife.

"Which one do you want?" Cutter asked drawing his bone saw. "I'll take the ugly one." Enrico answered. "Which one they're both ugly." Cutter said. "Hey! My mom thinks I'm handsome!" one of the bandits shouted. "Not after I'm done with you." Enrico said and charged at him. The second bandit swung at Cutter, but he dodge each swing. Cutter grabbed the bit of metal and swiped his saw across the bandit's throat. The bandit fell to his knees as blood gushed out of his neck wound.

"Almost done Mr. Enrico?" Cutter asked wiping off his bone saw. "In minute." he replied. The remaining bandit swung wildly in the off chance he would hit Enrico. Enrico activated his cloak, and moved behind the bandit. "Where are you? Where the fuck are you!?" the bandit shouted. 'Right here.' Enrico whispered in his ear and jammed his knife into the bandit's neck.

"Yeah, what! Fuck you guys!" Enrico shouted kicked the bandit's body. "I don't think he can hear you, what with him being dead and all." Cutter said. "Whatever, it's what they get for trying to knock us into lava." Enrico said. "Shall we return to the others?" Cutter asked. "Yeah, I'll go first." Enrico said heading out the door. Cutter was about to follow, then suddenly his vision started getting blurry and felt dizzy. He leaned against a wall and touched his hand to his noes, blood was dripping out it. 'Not yet, there's still more work to be done.' Cutter thought. Enrico was halfway done the hall when he noticed Cutter wasn't following, he went back to the room and found him leaning against a wall. "Hey Doc? You coming?" Enrico asked. "Yes, I'll ah...be with you shortly." Cutter replied.


	11. Alls well that ends well

Chapter 11

Waylon and Blair exited the hellish wax works, to find a junction with three other doors (minus the one they came from). One of the other doors was opening up, Waylon and Blair drew their guns out. From the door came Deacon and Jennifer, causing the two to lower their weapons. "You two alright?" Waylon asked. "For the most part." Deacon said. The third door opened and from that came Enrico and Cutter. "You two alright?" Waylon asked. "If nearly falling into molten steel is alright, than sure we're fine." Enrico said. "Great, now I have almost I'll I can stand with this bullshit." Waylon said.

They went through the door ahead of them and found a spacious room. "So, you cunts got out huh?" Throat said. "It's the end of the line for you!" Waylon shouted. "Haha, I don't think so." Throat said pulling out a rocket launcher. "Well shit." Enrico said and they all dived behind cover. "Serious, why a rocket launcher!?" Waylon shouted as rockets whizzed overhead. "Because bandit Waylon." Blair replied. "Well bandits suck!" Waylon shouted. He then looked at Deacon. "Hey big guy, wanna help us out?" he asked him. "Ah'm not suicidal." Deacon answered. "He's got a nice looking rocket launcher." Waylon said.

Deacon looked from behind his cover and growled. "Fuck, that's a nice launcher there." he said. Deacon summoned his shield and Waylon got behind him. "Ya sure this'll work?" Deacon asked. "Wouldn't work if I didn't think it would." Waylon said. Deacon slowly moved forward slowly, taking each rocket that was fired at him. "Fuck! Why won't you die!?" Throat shouted dropping his launcher and drawing his pistol. Deacon smacked him with his shield and he flew into a wall. Waylon walked over to Throat stepping on his shooting hand. "You fucking Vault Hunters, I'll fucking end all of you! You, you, you, you! You, super dead!" Throat shouted pointing at them.

"Are you done, because I'm going to shoot you in the head now." Waylon drawing his pistol. "I may not be the one to finish you, but someone or something will and that happens..." Before Throat could finish Waylon shoot him square in the head three times. "Funny, he looked way tougher then he seemed." Waylon said holstering his pistol. "So what now?" Enrico asked.

An elevator lift descended with Mr. Black on it. "Vault Hunters! Move it, I'll take it from here!" he said. Black drew a pistol and fired into Throat's body, not realizing that he was dead. "Yeah, fuck you! That's for in-sighting a riot!" he shouted and...what I guess you can call humping the body. "Um you do know..." Waylon started. "Don't ruin it for him." Blair said. "Wait, where's does that lift go?" Waylon asked. "Oh that, that goes back up to the courtyard." Black explained. "And you didn't tell us because..?" Waylon asked. "You didn't asked." Black answered. "I...no, let's just get out of here." Waylon said.

The group returned to the courtyard, most of the workers were dead or escape out into the wild. They drew closer to their Skiff only to find that it was destroyed. "Shit, how are we getting out of here?" Waylon asked. "You could use the Catch-a-Ride station here." Black suggested. "Does it work?" Blair asked. "No, those goons ripped out the battery. But I think there's a spare in a closet near my office." Black said. "I'll go look for it." Waylon said. "I'll come with you." Enrico said as they went back inside.

Deacon was collecting guns from the dead bandits. "Where does he put it all?" Black asked. "We're not sure." Blair answered. "So, what are you doing after this?" Black asked Blair. "Don't know, continue looking the Vault here." she answered. "Do you a the key?" Black asked. "Do you know where we can find one?" she asked. "There was a group of Vault Hunters from Pandora, but I don't think the Pandora key will work on this one." he explained. "How come?" she asked. "Think they're specially coded or something like that." he said. "Where his the Odin Vault key?" she asked. "I think one of the higher ups at Sentinel Corps. has it." Black said but in deeper, my shaken tone.

Waylon and Enrico were inside looking for the battery. "I can handle getting a battery." Waylon said. "I know, I wanted to talk to you." Enrico said. "About what?" Waylon asked. "About Cutter, before we regrouped I think something happened to him." he said. "What happened?" Waylon asked. "I don't know, he was leaning against a wall and he looked a little pale. You were with him a little longer than I was, do you know anything?" Enrico asked. "Well, he said he made a special formula the makes him go into a murderous rage." Waylon answered. "Is it dangerous?" Enrico asked. "No, he said it isn't dangerous." Waylon said unsure himself.

They found the closet and sure enough there was the battery. "Apart from this murderous rage, what are the side effects?" Enrico asked. "I think he said he becomes light headed, loses dept perception, and insanity." Waylon said dusting off the battery. "Wait, he's crazy?" Enrico asked. "Maybe, from what I can tell he's pretty normal. You know, apart from the drugs that gives him a blood lust." Waylon said.

They returned to the courtyard not long after, and Waylon began to install the battery into the Catch-a-Ride. "So what are you going to do?" Blair asked Black. "Don't know, since most of my work force is dead or gone, I don't know." he answered. "You're free to come with us if you want." she offered. "Thanks, but I'm better off by myself. Besides, you'll only cramp my style." he said causing Blair to roll her eyes.

The Catch-a-Ride was working again and Waylon summoned another Skiff. "Black said the Vault key was being held by someone at Sentinel Corps." Blair said. "Any idea how we get in?" Waylon asked. "I know a guy in Maliwan who could help, over in Tinker Town." Black said. "Thanks, good luck finding a new job." Waylon said. Meanwhile, on cliff not to far from the mill, a sniper rifle was aimed at our heroes. "Sir, shall eliminate the targets?" a robotic voice asked. "Not yet, I wanna see where this goes." a human voice answered.


	12. The Quest for Porn

Chapter 12

On the advice of Mr. Black, our heroes went to Tinker Town. Upon arriving, it seemed less impressive than New Port. "What a shit hole." Enrico said. "I like it, it's got a rustic charm to it." Waylon commented. "I think that's the rust on everything." Blair added. "Let's just find this Maliwan guy and get the Vault key." Enrico said. "He could be anywhere." Waylon said.

They noticed a small group of people gathering around a stage with man dressed in fancy black suit, matching top hat, and having the most dapper of handle bar mustache. "Guess that didn't take long." Blair said and they joined the people. "Friends, do you want a target dead and you just don't want to do a conform kill? Well Maliwan has the answer: elemental weapons. But, wait you say don't other gun companies have elemental weapons? They do, but they could cost you an arm and leg, but with Maliwan you get any weapon at the same price as the other guys' arsenal." the spokesman said.

He went to the table behind him and picked up a pistol. "Whether it's fire, acid, or lightning. Only Maliwan gives you high quality weapons and elegance that won't break the bank." he said. "Now, watch." he press a button on the ground with his foot causing a dummy to pop up. He fired at the dummy's head and it lit on fire. The crowd let out collective 'awws' and clapping. "And if you act now, you'll 25% off our cyro tech weapons. I've hope you'll buy the best in elemental tech." the spokesman said and walked off stage.

The Vault Hunters followed him to what looked like a dressing room. They entered and found him hunched over staring into a mirror. "If you have any questions please speak to the local Maliwan sell rep." he said. "We were told you know how to get a Vault key." Waylon said. The Maliwan spokesman took off his hat off and his mustache. "I fuckin' hate this job." he said in a less charismatic and gruffer voice. "So what ass hat told I know how to get a Vault key?" he asked pulling a flask of his coat. "A Claptrap named Black." Blair answered. "Heh, that little idiot. So, he's not dead huh? I'm guessing you know that Sentinel don't like people messing their stuff right?" the spokesman asked taking a gulp from his flask.

"Can you get us the key or not?" Enrico asked. "Sure I can, but you don't get somethin' for nothin'." he said. "What do you want?" Waylon asked. "First, let me introduce myself. I'm Trevor, I'm a spokesman for Maliwan, but you probably knew that. You know that Maliwan makes elemental weapons, but they have smaller companies that also make some scratch for them. One such company is Dark Star Pictures." he explained. "Still haven't told us what you wanted." Blair said. "I'm getting to that, you've heard of Dark Star right?" Trevor asked. "I have." Waylon said. "Good, so you know that I need you to get a film for me. But not any film, this is a special film." Trevor said taking another gulp. "Where is it?" Blair asked. "Here, in this town. I just don't know where. You find it for me, and I'll help you get the key." Trevor explained.

"So what's so special about this film?" Waylon asked. "Let's say it involves a curtain arena owner, who many would pay top dollar to see." Trevor answered. "Alright, we'll find it." Waylon said. After they walked out one thing was left to ask. "What kind of film our we looking for?" Blair asked. "An adult one." Waylon answered. "You've got to be kidding me." Enrico said. "We're look for a porno!" Blair shouted. "What's a porno?" Jennifer asked. "Well my dear, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they..." Cutter began.

"Cutter shut up, we don't have time for this." Waylon said. "She was merely asked a question. I was just answering for her." Cutter explained. "She doesn't have to know something like that." Blair said. "Look, I want you all to stop treating me like I'm a kid. I'm Vault Hunter too, and if I'm going to help then I'm going to need to be kept in the loop. Now, what's a porno?" Jennifer said. "*Sigh* it's video where people are having sex." Waylon explained. "And people watch them?" Jennifer asked. "Apparently." Blair mumbled.

"Alright, let's go out and find this porno for Mr. Trevor." Jennifer said and ran off. "Did we just tell a little girl to help us find porn?" Waylon asked. "Maybe she doesn't understand what sex is, or maybe she does and this is a defense mechanism." Blair said. "Or maybe she's tougher then ya give her credit." Deacon said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Waylon asked. "Nothin' never mind." Deacon said. "Anyway, I'll just go make a call to the Mayor over in New Port. Let him know that we took care of the mill for him." Waylon said heading to a phone.

"I'll find us a place to hunker down. Good luck with the porn thing." Enrico said. "We'll good look around and try to find Jennifer while we're at it." Cutter said leaving with Deacon. "Wait, don't you leave me with that asshole!" Blair shouted, but Cutter and Deacon were too far away to hear her or they just didn't care. "Mayor, it's Waylon." he said over the phone. "Uh, Waylon who?" the Mayor asked. "Waylon, I'm the Vault Hunter you hired to help you get your steel back." Waylon said. "Steel...oh, right. I take it you got it settled?" the Mayor asked. "Done and done. You got back to using for whatever the hell you were using it for." Waylon answered.

"On behalf of the citizen of New Port I thank you." the Mayor said. "Great, now when do we get our pay?" Waylon asked. "Pay?" the Mayor asked. "Yeah, pay. You know something you get for services rendered." Waylon said. "Oh, um...yeah the thing is...we don't have the money to compensate you at this time." the Mayor said. "Mayor, I think I'm getting a bad connection or something because it sounds like you're saying: I can't pay you." Waylon said. "I'm sorry, we just needed help with the steel mill. But I'm sure the mayor in Tinker Town will pay you." the Mayor said and hanged up. Waylon stood listening to the dial tone for a whole two minutes. "FUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Waylon roared.

"Do you hear that?" Cutter asked Deacon. "Hear what?" Deacon asked. "It sounded like the cry of man who didn't get paid." Cutter said. "Nope, didn't hear nothin'." Deacon said. "Huh, must be hearing things." Cutter said. "Where should we start lookin' for this porn?" Deacon asked. "I suppose we should ask local pawn shops, until we find it." Cutter said. "And how will we know what it is when we find it?" Deacon asked. "Don't know, let's just take this one step at a time." Cutter said.


	13. Stranger Danger

Chapter 13

Waylon stood panting heavily at the smoldering remains of the phone booth he was using. "Did that phone kill your family or something?" Blair asked walking towards him. "Sorry, I just found out we're not getting paid." he explained still sounding agitated. "You've got to be kidding me." Blair said. "Sup, my Vault homies." came a voice from behind them. They turned around and found Mr. Black behind them. "You! This all you fault!" Waylon shouted picking him up. "You said if we helped you than everything would be cool, and there be sunshine and rainbows! You're fucking liar! I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU AND YOU'RE FAMILY!" Waylon shouted shaking the robot. "Waylon claim your tits!" Blair said grabbing him from behind causing him to drop Black.

"Geez, who fucked with your shit?" Black asked dusting himself. "The Mayor of Fucking New Port!" Waylon shouted foaming at the mouth. "He's a little upset that we're not getting paid." Blair explained still holding Waylon. "A little? He threatened to kill my nonexistent family." Black said. "I've got the hardest of rage boners, look at it!" Waylon shouted pointing to his crouch. "I'd rather not." Black said. "Waylon, calm the fuck down!" Blair demanded. "Alright, alright! I'm calm, I'm fucking calm." Waylon said. Blair let go of him and he did seem calm, that is until he picked Black up and started shaking him. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Waylon shouted.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was wandering the streets of Tinker Town. But she found herself in a dirty back alley, she turned around and found no one behind her. 'Where is everyone?' she thought. "Oh my, what a cute little thing you are." said a voice. She turned back and found two men in front of her. "Fucking hell Rick, another kid. Why can't we find normal adult women?" the one man asked. "Uh, adult women with their gross developed bodies. Nasty." the other said gagging. "I'm just tired of kids, serious. Can't we find someone at least over 20?" the first man asked. "Oh good, can you help me? I'm looking some porn." Jennifer said.

"Dude, this kid sounds fuck up, she's looking for porn." the first man said. "Nonsense. She's perfect. Dear, how would you like to see something better than porn?" the second man asked unzipping his pants and pulling out his penis out. Jennifer giggled a little. "It's tiny." she said pointing at it. "Hehe, it is tiny." the first man said. "I'll fucking show you tiny!" the second said grabbing Jennifer by the back of head and trying to force his micro penis in her mouth. A small growl came nearby and the first looked down to find Skab growling at them.

"Where the fuck did that thing come from?" the first man asked. "Who cares! Get rid of it!" the pedophile demanded. "Fine." the first man sighed pulled out a knife. Skab roared, glowed blue, and grew bigger. "Um, Rick..." the first man said dropping his knife. "Not now, I'm getting my rocks off. Open your fucking mouth!" he demanded. Jennifer bit the tip of his penis, causing him to let go. "You little bi..." the second man shouted, then noticed the large blue skag in the alley with them. "Where the fuck did that thing come from?" the second asked. "Oh, now you care." the first said. "Get em Skab." Jennifer said coldly and Skab charged at them.

Waylon was on the ground making groaning noises. "Was that necessary?" Black asked dusting himself off again. "Would you have liked him to turn you into scrap metal?" Blair asked. "Yeah, but right in the jewels? That's just...wow!" Black exclaimed. "What are you doing here anyway?" Blair asked. "What am I...oh, oh yeah. Well since my mill is out. What with my employees dead or gone, I figured I'd come to Tinker Town and try my metal hands at the gun trading business." Black explained. Waylon groaned and got up. "Are you cool now?" Blair asked. "Yes, I'm cool." Waylon said rubbing his crotch. "Did Trevor help you with the Vault key?" Black asked.

"Yeah, but he wants us to find a porn and...oh shit, Jennifer!" Waylon shouted and ran off. "What's this about a porn?" Black asked. "Long story, good luck on being a gun merchant." Blair said running after Waylon. Waylon was running through the streets looking for Jennifer and spotted her and Skab coming out of an alley. "Oh thank god, you're okay." Waylon sighed. "Some guy tried to force a tiny sausage in my mouth." Jennifer said. "Well that doesn't sound too bad." Waylon said. "And it was hairy and smelled like molded cheese." Jennifer cringing a bit. "Oh, wait...oh, oh!" Waylon said. "It was real scary." Jennifer said. "You okay now?" Waylon asked. "Yeah, I'm glad Skab was around." Jennifer said pointing Skab, who was gnawing on a human femur.

"Hey, what's going now?" Blair asked catching up with them. 'I think she was almost raped.' Waylon whispered. "What? Is she okay?" Blair asked concerned. "Yeah, Skab saved me." Jennifer said. "That's good...where did he come from?" Blair asked. "He's always been here." Jennifer said. "Really, I haven't noticed him." Waylon said. "Regardless, I think it's best if you stay at the hotel for the time being. And had a proper gun." Blair said. "I'm heading to the hotel, start our search fresh in the morning." Waylon said.

They went to a local gun shop, various models hung on the walls or laid in display cases. "All, let's find you something that will help you stand your own." Blair said. Jennifer look around and noticed a posture with a muscular man on it and which read: 'You ain't a man unless you buy a Torgue!'. Jennifer ran back to Blair. "Blair, I know what I want!" she chirped. "What's that?" Blair asked. "A Torgue." Jennifer said happily. "Uh, that's not a bad choice. But how about something smaller and less explosive. How about an SMG, they're much more manageable." Blair said. "SMGs our lame." Jennifer said. "I use an SMG." Blair. "How about a Torgue SMG?" Jennifer asked. "Torgue doesn't make SMGs." Blair said.

"I want a Torgue!" Jennifer shouted. "Alright, if you want a Torgue that bad I'll get you one." Blair said sighing in frustration. "Do you have any Torgue weapons?" Blair asked the guy at the counter. "Buy for your sister there?" he asked. "She not my sister." Blair said. "Oh, your daughter then?" he asked. "No, she's just a friend. Do you have any Torgue weapon or not?" Blair asked. "Well, Torgue is kind of a hot item on Odin right. I only got one Torgue weapon left, and it's a rocket launcher." he explained. "Neato!" Jennifer cheered. "Oh god..." Blair sighed.


	14. Blair's Witch Project

Chapter 14

Cutter and Deacon were looking for the elusive porno. The went into the local pawn shop hoping to get lucky, no pun intended. They found a variety of junk and used goods about the place, the owner was an elder man with a thick bread and a bald head. "Excuse me sir, could you help us? We're in need of a video." Cutter said. "W-what? Did you want cranberries? I love cranberries." the old man said. "No, we need a video." Cutter said. "Toaster? Yes we've get them." the old man said. "Look old man, don't fuck with us! Show us yar videos or ah'll make ya shallow yar own teeth!" Deacon shouted. The owner touched the back of his left ear almost as if to turn something. "Sorry sonny, I didn't have my hearing aid on, what did you need?" he asked.

"We're in need of a video." Cutter said. "What kind? I've got a great selection, I just got some old Atlas training videos." the owner said. "Actually, we were hoping for a adult movie." Cutter explained. "Oh, one of those dirty movies, a skin flick. I don't think I have any of those, but feel free to look if you want." the owner said pointing his cane over to the collection of videos.

Video after video and not a single one had any naked chicks, well there was one with a naked dude, but I don't think that counted. "It's not here, we call it a day and..." Cutter started getting a pain in his head and his nose started bleeding again. "Cutter, ya'll right?" Deacon asked. Cutter quickly wiped his nose with a handkerchief. "Yes Mr. Deacon, I'm quiet fine." Cutter said quickly putting his handkerchief back in his pocket. Deacon was still suspicious, but brushed it off and they left. "Good bye cranberries." the owner said as they did.

Blair was on her way to the hotel with Jennifer trialing behind. "Wait, Ms. Blair!" Jennifer called out hauling the launcher. "Well, you wanted the rocket launcher kiddo." Blair said. "But I wanted to feel like a real man." Jennifer said. "Hon, you won't ever be a man. Not without surgery anyway." Blair said. "But know I can protect myself." Jennifer explained. "Just seems a touch overkill to me, but what makes you happy." Blair said. Jennifer was humming to herself, just loud enough for Blair to hear her. "You seem awfully cheery for someone who was almost raped and who's also an orphan." Blair said. "Well, it's true, the rape was scary and I miss my parents. But, I still have Skab, and I'll get my grandpa soon, and I also have a bunch of new friends." Jennifer said. "Huh, blind optimism. Guess that's not a bad thing." Blair said.

Blair and Jennifer got back to the hotel, Waylon was in the lobby waiting for them. "Hey gals, where did Jen get that rocket launcher?" he asked. "Ms. Blair got for me." Jennifer answered. "What happened to all the guns she had when were at the mill?" he asked. "I think she gave them to Deacon." Blair answered. "How much space in that pack does he have?" Waylon asked. "Don't know, don't care. What do you want?" Blair asked. "Oh, the owner of hotel told me where I could find an adult video store." he explained. "Jen, go upstairs, me and Waylon have some business to take care of." Blair said. "Okay." she answered lugging the launcher up the steps with Skab following behind.

Blair and Waylon went out and found the adult video store called: Party Time. "Bit of a misleading name don't you think?" Waylon asked. "Let's just find the video and get out." Blair said. The two went, it was dimly lit in red lights, the man looked like a college drop-out. Not saying all college drop-outs end up working at porn stores, but this one did. "Sup, how can I help you?" he asked. "Yes...uh." Waylon quickly looking his tag reading: Jerry. "Jerry, we're looking for a video." Waylon said. "What kind, straight, gay, bisexual, BDSM, anal, masturbation?" Jerry asked. "I'm looking for an odd video." Waylon said. "Water sports?" Jerry asked. "No, a video that looks like it doesn't belong here." Waylon said. "Oh, yeah I got one of those. It should be over on the shelf between Anal Sluts 5 and Nut Buster: The Holiday Special." Jerry explained.

Waylon went over leaving Blair with the porn clerk. "You know we got some skag dildos in." Jerry said to Blair. "Really." she said not really caring. "Yeah, if you buy one now, we'll throw in a medium bottle of lube for free." he said. "Waylon, did you find it?" Blair called over to him. "I didn't know that made a another Anal Sluts movie..." he murmured. "Waylon!" Blair shouted. "Oh sorry, got it." he said bring over a blank disk. "Honestly, I kinda think it's a snuff film." Jerry said. "I'm sure it's not that bad." Waylon said. He put the disk in and footage with a little grainy, in it was a woman and some fat dude slamming her (sexually). "Holy shit, that's Mad Moxxi!" Jerry shouted. "Yeah, that uh...sure is." Waylon becoming engrossed by the video. "To think I had a gem like that in my store." Jerry said, he stopped the video and took the disk out.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked. "Sorry, I just realized this video isn't for sell." Jerry answered. "You slimy weasel, you give us our porn right now!" Waylon shouted. "I'm sir, I'm going to have to asked you to leave now." Jerry said. "Or we could shoot you and take the disk." Blair said pulling out her pistol. "I'll break the disk!" Jerry shouted beginning to bend it. "What do you want, if it's money we'll pay you." Waylon said. "No, but there is something I want..." Jerry said. "What?" both Waylon and Blair asked. "Her." Jerry said pointing at Blair.

"Oh hell no!" she shouted. "Relax, I don't want you like that. But if I can't have a video of Moxxi and her sweet rack, then maybe a siren could work. Image the people who'll pay for porn of a siren." Jeff said. "No, fuck that noise!" Blair said cocking her pistol. "Blair, do the porn." Waylon command. "No, fuck you guys. I'm degrading myself for some stupid porn." Blair said. "If you don't we won't get the Vault key. And then we wouldn't be good Vault Hunters." Waylon explained. "But I...I just...uh fine, but I swear I'm going to like it." she said.

**(Watch your asses folks it's a sex scene.)**

They went into a backroom, Jerry was setting up his camera while Blair was in the bathroom changing. "Blair you almost done in there?" Waylon asked. "Shit, give a minute!" Blair shouted. Waylon walked back over to Jerry still setting up his camera. "All set?" Waylon asked. "Just about, oh man I can't wait!" Jerry said excitedly. Blair walked out in her bra and panties glaring at both of them. "Damn, what are those D's, double D's?" Jerry asked eyeing her breast. "It's funny you should asked they're nonya." she said. "Nonya?" Jerry asked. "Yeah, Nonya damn business." she said. "The star is feisty." Jerry said.

"Just get it over with." Blair said. "Okay, you lay down on the bed there and start touching yourself." Jerry instructed. Blair slowly walked over too the bed and laid down. She felt uncomfortable with both of them watching, she grabbed one of her breasts and started rubbing it. Jerry pressed a button and some hard rock started playing. Blair was a little confused by it, but just assumed it was mood music. She was getting more comfortable and started to rub her vagina, moaning softly as she did.

"Hey buddy, wanna make 40 bucks?" Jerry asked Waylon. "Doing what?" Waylon asked. "Fucking her." Jerry answered. Blair was a little shocked to hear this and yet why did this excite her more. "Um, I guess I could." Waylon said taking his cloths off. Blair was still shocked, and yet it was just getting more and more exciting for her. Once he was naked, Blair noticed his cock and it was impressive, hell it wasn't even erect yet. "Now what?" Waylon asked. "Go over and join her, haven't you done this before?" Jerry asked. "In a sense yeah, I have." Waylon answered and walked over.

Waylon laid beside Blair and started kissing and licking her neck, causing her to moan more. Waylon then dug his hand down her panties and stroked her clit. He unhooked her bra and with his other hand started to play with her nipple and she cried out. "Fuck me Waylon, fuck me!" she shouted and started stroking his cock. Waylon removed her panties, and started rubbing his cock against her wet opening. "Fuck, what are you waiting for? Do it!" she shouted. "Hold on." Waylon said. He waved to Jerry and point to his cock. Jerry nodded and dug into his pocket and found a condom.

He threw it Waylon and he ripped it open with his teeth. He rolled it on his throbbing erection and took a deep breathe. "Waylon, the fuck are you...oh, shit!" Blair screamed as Waylon's manhood slammed inside of her. He pumped in and out, each pump getting faster and faster. Blair moaned over and over with each pump Waylon made, causing him to go faster and causing her to moan more.

"Oh shit, that's it Waylon fuck me, oh shit yeah!" Blair said. "Oh, god. You're so tight, you like this don't you bitch!" Waylon grunted. 'This is going to be the best porn I've ever made.' Jerry whispered. "Oh fuck, I think I'm...oh yeah, I'm cumming!" Blair cried as waves of pleasure washed over. "Alright, now finish with a cum shot to the face." Jerry said removing his camera from the tripod. As soon as the camera was at Blair's face, Waylon pulled out, removed the condom, and jerked himself off until he sprayed his semen on her face.

**(Okay, they're done with the sex. NO WAIT! No, no, they're done.)**

"And that's a wrap folks." Jerry said. "Blair here's a towel, and great job. If the Vault Hunting thing doesn't pay off you both could do well as porn actor." Jerry said throwing a towel at her and leaving the room. Blair immediately wiped her sweat and Waylon's cum off her face. "So uh..." Waylon said breaking the tension. "Just get dressed, and let's get what we came for." Blair said bitterly getting her underwear on.

Once full dressed, they left the back room and went to the counter. "Where's the porn you little shit!" Blair demanded. "Right here, shame too, I was going to send it to Dark Star Pictures and get my start directing porn." Jerry said hold out the disk. Blair grabbed the disk and stormed out the place. "Touchy isn't she?" Jerry asked.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, a little longer than intended. Consider it an apology for almost have Jennifer raped in the last, I don't where my mind was at...so yeah, really sorry. Pedophilia is a no-no, but luckily it's not in the rest of the story. Unless my brain goes into a weird place again.**


	15. An Adult Discussion

Chapter 15

Waylon and Blair got back to the hotel, in complete silence. "So um..." Waylon began. "Don't say anything." Blair said. "I don't think it's that big of a deal." Waylon said as they headed upstairs. "Yeah, not to you! That's why you went along with the idea! You wanted to enjoy yourself!" Blair shouted. "Last time I checked, you were enjoying it as much as I was." Waylon added. "Besides, what do you mean I went along with the idea?" he asked. "Don't play dumb, you wanted to fuck me ever since we met on the train!" she said. "I'm not going to lie, I was sexually attracted to you. But I didn't want it like that, and yet at the same time I'm glad it happened." he explained. "Yeah, I bet you are. And from now on don't look at me, don't talk to me, and most of all don't you touch me. Not for a hug, not even for a high five!" she shouted. "Geez, just fuck each other already." Enrico shouted coming out of his room.

Blair marched over to him and smacked him clear across his face and then went to Jennifer's room. "The hell did I do?" Enrico asked rubbing his cheek. "Blair a little tense right now." Waylon explained. "Yeah I'll say, I don't know what you were talking about, but I know it got pretty heated." Enrico said. "Yeah, it got pretty heated when we we're getting the video." Waylon explained. "So you have it?" Enrico asked. "Well, Blair has it but yeah we got it." Waylon answered.

Blair stormed in the room and slammed the door behind her. "Hi Ms. Blair, did you and Mr. Waylon get into a fight?" Jennifer asked. Blair collapsed on a bed and let out a groan. "So...that's a yes?" Jennifer asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Blair mumbled. "Did you both get the porn?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah, and if you don't mind Jen, I want some sleep." Blair said. "Okay, you know you and Mr. Waylon were loud. I hope you forgive each other, I don't want you both angry at each other." Jennifer said turning off the light. 'I hope I can too.' Blair whispered.

Deacon could hear the noise from outside his and Cutter's room. "What do you suppose that was about?" Cutter asked lowering his book. "Don't know, don't care." Deacon continuing to clear the small arsenal he had. "You know, I can tell a lot about you from those guns." Cutter said. "Yeah, ya one of those psycho-ologist?" Deacon asked. "I have a grasp in psychology, yes. And I can tell that given the amount of weapons you have and the way you get territorial when others try to touch them, you must care deeply almost as if you treat them like a close friend or a loved one." Cutter said. Deacon put down the shotgun he was clean and looked at Cutter. "Let's get one thing straight Doc, ya should go rootin' around in places where ya don't belong, like up here." he said pointing to his head. "Merely an observation." Cutter said and went back to his book.

"Yeah, like ya takin' tumble at the pawn shop." Deacon said continuing to his shotgun. "Whatever could you mean?" Cutter asked. "Ah say ya took a spill when we were lookin' for the vida. Don't act like ah didn't see." Waylon said. "I don't think it's any of your concern." Cutter said. "Bullshit it ain't." Deacon said. "Much like you my big friend, I have doors that should remain closed." Cutter said. "Than it's settle ya keep out of my business and ah'll keep out of yours." Deacon said.

Later that night, Waylon couldn't sleep, still thinking about his moment with Blair. Ironically, Blair was also doing the same, she got out of bed and went to bathroom for some water hoping it would help her nerves. Waylon also got out bed and towards the bathroom, but only to pee. The two exited their respected rooms and spotted each other. "Uh, hi..." he said. "Hi." she said back and two stood in silence. "You, need to use the can?" Waylon asked. "Only for some water. And you?" Blair asked. "Just need to drain the snake." he answered.

"Well, I'll only be a minute. After that you can use it." Blair said heading to the bathroom door, until Waylon stopped. "Blair, we need to talk about what happened." he said. "Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about." she said. "Blair, we can't just forget about what happened. Hell, the whole group knows we're fighting and soon they'll start asking why we're fighting. So, let's talk." Waylon said. "Fine, but not out here." Blair said and they entered the bathroom.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Blair asked. "Well, um...how are you holding up? I mean after the sex thing?" he asked. "I've calmed down, but I'm still not happy about." she explained. "Is because it was your first time?" he asked. "My sexual history is none of your god damn business!" she shouted. "Okay, okay, sorry. I just thought, you know it probably was the first time you were with a guy and it was a little scary for you." he said. "Well, it's not like I didn't enjoy it little." she said. "Yeah? I admit, it was a little fun. And not going to lie, you've got the nicest set of tits I've seen. I've seen quite a few tits." he said. "Heh, who knew you were packing a Jakobs in between your legs. Makes me sorry for hitting it earlier." she said stroking his arm.

"And if I'm being honest, you've also got a nice got a nice ass." he said stroking her hip. "Hold up!" Blair shouted pushing him away. "Wait, I thought you were okay with this?" Waylon asked. "I am, but not. I don't know this happening so fast, can slow down a bit and wait until I'm ready?" Blair asked. "Alright, I guess I can deal with blue balls for awhile." Waylon said. "Thanks...but you do have a nice cock." Blair commented leaving the bathroom. "I can live with that." Waylon said.

The Vault Hunters returned to Trevor earlier that morning. "So, you got the porn?" he asked. "Yep." Blair said throwing it to him. "Thanks, now before I tell you my plan for the key, I wanted to let you know about the election." Trevor said. "What election?" Cutter asked. "The election for Mayor of Tinker Town." a voice answered. The Hunters turned and found Mr. Black behind them.


	16. Who Runs Tinker Town?

Chapter 16

Black was leaning against the door, Trevor let out a chuckle. "What do you mean? Why is there an election for mayor?" Blair asked. "Because Tinker Town doesn't have a mayor. I forgot to mention that earlier." Black explained. "Then how the hell am I going to get paid for the mill job?" Waylon asked. "The sheriff should take care of that, watch out though she's a man-eater." Trevor said. "I'll be back." Waylon said leaving the room. "So Black, you're not dead yet?" Trevor asked. "Wouldn't be here I was." Black said. "So if Tinker Town doesn't have a mayor, who's running it?" Enrico asked. "The sheriff is keeping the peace right now, but she's not leadership material." Trevor answered. "That's why I think I'd be perfect for mayor." Black said. "What are you talking about you little shit bucket? You can't run this town." Trevor said. "Why cause I'm a robot? You sayin' a robot can't be mayor? That's some racist shit Trevor." Black said. "No, because the last thing you were in charge of got taken over." Trevor said.

Waylon got to the sheriff's office, he didn't know what Trevor meant by 'man-eater' but he was sure he could handle himself. The sheriff was certainly different from the one in New Port. Tan skin, long sandy blonde hair, pronstar level breasts, and an ass that's like a loot chest full of rare loot. "How can I help you sir?" she asked in deep sultry voice. "I uh..." Waylon said. "Are you here to report a crime?" she asked. "I uh..." he repeated. "Maybe you'd like to introduce yourself? I'm Sheriff Engel, but you can call me Bettie." she said. "Waylon..." he muttered. "Waylon, is there something you wanted?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, I'm here to collect on the mill job from the Mayor of New Port." he said.

"Alright, wait one minute." she said getting up and walking over to a safe. Waylon stared at her ass for so long it looked like his eyes were about pop out of his head. "Here we go, is that enough?" she asked placing a few stacks of money of her desk. "Huh?" he asked still out of it. "You're pay? I don't know how much the mayor of New Port offered, so is this enough?" she asked. "Uh, yeah. That'll uh, that'll be fine." he said taking the money. "Okay, I'll see you around cutie?" she asked. "Sure." Waylon leaving, but accidentally bumped into the door and then left.

Waylon returned to the others with Trevor and Black in a heated argument. "First you arrive to take over my job and now you want to take over the town! I'll fucking destroy you little man." Trevor said. "Yeah, try it shit lord!" Black threatened. "What's going on?" Waylon asked. "Black and Trevor are fighting over who wants to be mayor." Cutter answered. "Did you get the cash?" Enrico asked Waylon. "Yeah, and the sheriff, total hottie." Waylon said handing him a stack. "What do you mean hottie?" Enrico asked. "I'm talking on a scale of 1-10 she'd nail an 11." Waylon explained. "That hot?" Enrico asked. "That hot." Waylon confirmed.

"Trevor, who gives a shit about this mayor? We just want the Vault key." Blair said. "Fine, I'll deal with you later." Trevor said pointing to Black. Black flipped Trevor off or in the way Claptraps could given they don't have fingers. "So, I know that the key is being auctioned off at a gala being held by Sentinel." Trevor explained. "So how do we get in? It's not like they'll let six Vault Hunters and skag in." Enrico said. "That's where I come in. I've been invited with a pass for me and two guests. Since I hate fancy dinner parties, you can go in my place." Trevor said.

"Okay, that'll get us in, but how do we get the key?" Blair asked. "Steal it, shit I don't know." Trevor said. "It's an auction right? We just need to bet on it." Waylon said. "With what? We're not rolling in money you know." Cutter pointed out. "You know, you don't have to. There's a building across the street from where they're holding the auction, you could wait for who ever gets the Vault key and snipe 'em." Trevor suggested. "Yeah and get us arrested in the process." Blair said. "Wait, that work. Not the snipping thing but it could give me a vantage point to see who has it and track their moments." Enrico explained.

"Yeah, that could work. Alright Trevor, where's the auction gala being held?" Waylon asked. "The Edge, it's one of Odin's main cities and it's owned by Sentinel. One last thing, watch out for Sentinel's CEO August Tower. He is one sick puppy, you thought the bandits here were bad, Tower is ten times worst." Trevor explained. "Don't worry, if all goes to plan we won't have to worry about this Tower guy." Waylon said. "Since when has anything gone to plan with us?" Enrico asked. "It won't with that attitude." Waylon said.


	17. Livin' on the Edge

Chapter 17

Our heroes made it to The Edge, a city located between Odin's desert and the Great Divide a rocky badlands that covers the other half of Odin. And as Trevor said Sentinel was all over the city, ever street either had Sentinel robots or Sentinel advertisement on it. The Sentinel robots were basic light armored units, mostly just police units. Our heroes came into the city planing their next course of action.

"This place is huge." Jennifer commented. "Yeah, good place to get lost in." Blair said. "Alright, we should split up. Cutter, you and Jen go find a place to stay. Gala starts tonight and we'll need a place to hold up." Waylon said. "We'll do our best." Jennifer said. "Enrico, you and Deacon scout out the hall where the auction is being held. We need to know the ins and outs of the place and also check out the building that Trevor mentioned." Waylon said giving them the invitation. "First, why do I have to go with Deacon? And second, who made you in-charge?" Enrico asked. "Uh, who has the military training here?" Waylon asked. "You, but how much training do you have?" Enrico asked. "I made it to Corporeal before I was discharged, but my CO said I could've made it to Sergeant if I didn't." Waylon explained.

"Fine, whatever." Enrico said. "Alright, me and Blair are going to look around. We'll return to the hotel that Cutter and Jen find. Clear? Good, let's get going people." Waylon said and everyone wandered off. "Is there a reason you and I are together?" Blair asked. "I thought we could talk." Waylon answered. "About what, I thought we talked about everything back in Tinker Town." Blair said. "Yeah, but, I thought we should get to know each other." Waylon said.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as they began walking. "Well, where did you grow up?" he asked. "Ash Town, on the planet Hermes." she answered. "Nice place?" he asked. "Eh, maybe not to you. But I liked it, for the most part." she said. "Any fond memories?" he asked. "Not really, I was a bit of an outcast being a Siren and all. But some days I'd walk the shore of The Bay Where Dead Ships Dwell." she said. "The Bay Where Dead Ships Dwell, sounds poetic." he commented. "Eh, I guess if you like ashy water with ship wreckage." she said.

"What about you? Where do you call home?" she asked. "Since dad was a career man I didn't stay put for too long. But I guess the JEF was my home." he said. "How did you get discharged from the JEF anyway?" she asked. "I'll uh, tell you later." he said. "Why, you didn't sleep with your commanding officer or anything like that?" Blair asked. "God no, my CO was 40 and a dude. Again, I'll tell, when I'm ready." he said. Blair felt it a little odd he was avoiding the question, but just brushed it off and continued on their way.

Enrico and Deacon were heading to the gala hall where the auction was being held. Across the street from the gala hall was the building Trevor had mentioned. "This is it." Enrico said. "Yeah, that's what you said about the last three buildings." Deacon said. "Hey, not my fault. Every building looks the same here." Enrico said. "Whatever, let's go check the roof." Deacon said. Enrico followed but stopped, he turned and thought he saw someone or something quickly hid behind the corner of the end of the street. "Spy, what's the hold up?" Deacon asked. "Nothing, thought I saw someone." he said and followed him in.

Deacon and Enrico came to the roof, apart from the access they came from and a metal box on one end it was pretty bare. "You got a rifle you're willing to share?" Enrico asked. Deacon dropped his pack and started to rummage through it. He pulled out a Hyperion sniper rifle and handed it to Enrico. "I want it back." Deacon said. "Alright, you'll get it back. After we're done." Enrico said. He began setting up the rifle while Deacon paced about the roof. "So, you know the kid is the granddaughter of the president of the Anshin Corporation?" Enrico asked. "Kinda, ah'm greedy not stupid." Deacon said. "I wonder what he'd pay for to get his granddaughter? A couple mill, ten mill?" Enrico asked.

Deacon walked over to Enrico grabbed him by his collar and dangled him from the edge of the roof. "What the fuck man!?" Enrico shouted. "Ah don't want to hear that kinda talk again!" Deacon growled. "Hey man, I wasn't being serious! I was just kidding!" Enrico protested. "Ah still don't want to hear it, not seriously, not as a joke, nothing!" Deacon shouted. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry just pull me up!" Enrico pleaded. Deacon pulled him up and threw him across from him. "Fuck, you are one scary dude!" Enrico said panting a bit.

Meanwhile, Jennifer and Cutter were looking for a hotel. She was quite around Cutter, after what happened at Black's Steel Mill being around him made her nervous. "You were looking for someone weren't you?" he asked. "Huh?" she asked. "You were looking for someone, the president of the Anshin Corporation right?" he asked. "How do you know?" she asked. "I overheard your conversation with Waylon when we left the train. And when you brought up Anshin, I put two and two together." he explained. "Do you know him?" she asked. "Dr. Anshin, not personally. But I know of him, he's...an interesting person to say the least." he answered. "I never met him, mommy said that if anything happen to her and daddy I was to go find him." she said. "If you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?" he asked.

"They...they were killed trying to test the effects of slag on Skab, but something went wrong and they died." she said sniffling a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Before Cutter could finish he was starting to feel a sharp pain in his head and started coughing. He started coughing so hard he was coughing up blood and fell to the ground. "Mr. Cutter, are you alright?" Jennifer asked in shock. "I'm fine, I'm fine." he said reaching into his bag and injecting a syringe into his neck. The pain in his head slowly stopped, and picked himself up. "Mr. Cutter are you okay?" Jennifer asked. "Yes, I'm fine." he answered. "But, you were coughing blood, maybe we should go see a doctor." she said. "Trust me my dear, I'm fine. Besides, I am a doctor. Let's find us that hotel." Cutter said.

Later, Waylon and Blair were looking about and met up with Deacon and Enrico. "Everything set up?" Waylon asked them. "Yup, we're good to go." Enrico answered. They headed to the hotel where Cutter and Jennifer was waiting for them. "Everything good?" Waylon asked. "Well, yes and no. The good news is they have one suite available. The bad news is it's the presidential suite." Cutter explained. "How much are we talking?" Waylon asked. "About five thousand." Cutter said. "Oh, that's not too bad." Enrico said. "Per night." Cutter added. "Still, we'll only be here a day or two. Just shell out ten grand and we'll be good to go." Waylon said.

After paying for the suite, the team went to their new suite. Being the president suite it was huge, several bed rooms, a few bathrooms, and a large living room. "Damn, this is nice." Waylon said. "Yeah, this is pretty nice." Blair said. They sat down on the large sofa in the middle of the room. "Guys, after this we'll be on easy street. Things are starting to look up for us." Waylon said turning on the TV.

"Coming up next on the Dark Star network. The directorial debut of Jerry...no last name's film: Siren Song." a sexy female voice on the TV said. "Wait..." Blair said. Soon after it showed Blair in her undies, Waylon quickly fumbled with the remote but dropped it under the couch. Cutter quickly covered Jennifer's eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked. A man joined a short time later and given the build they knew it was Waylon, then they started banging. Cutter, Enrico, and Deacon were shocked by what they were looking at. Blair covered her face saying either 'oh god why?', 'oh shit', or 'fuck my life'.

Waylon turn to them with an embarrassed grin. "Surprise!" he said. "My goodness!" Cutter exclaimed. "What's going on?" Jennifer asked. "Damn that's hot." Deacon mumbled. "This is what you two were fighting about in Tinker Town wasn't it?" Enrico asked. 'Should I tell them?' Waylon whispered to Blair. 'They already know, so might as well.' she whispered back. "Me and Blair fucked." Waylon said to the others. "Waylon!" Blair shouted.


	18. Vault Key for Sale

Chapter 18

After, um...the most embarrassing thing Waylon and Blair endured (although, Waylon didn't think it wasn't as bad when he peed himself in the 6th grade) they got ready for auction. "Alright, me, Blair, and Cutter will go inside. Enrico, you're on the roof. Deacon, you and Jen stay here." Waylon instructed. "Why don't ah get to go?" he asked. "Well, how do I put this? You aren't the most discrete person on the team, and someone has to watch Jen." Waylon said. "Mr. Waylon, about my grandpa." Jennifer said. "Jen, we've explained this. Vault key first, elderly family members second." Waylon said. "Okay." Jennifer said dishearteningly.

"Okay, so, you know your roles. Are there any questions?" Waylon asked. "Yeah, if we get the key and that's a big if, how are we going to find the Vault?" Blair asked. "One step at a time, first the key, then the Vault." Waylon said. "Is there a plan B if this goes wrong?" Enrico asked. "Who said this could go wrong?" Waylon asked. "Eh, Murphy's Law." Enrico stated. "Well, fuck Murphy and his law. This is a perfect plan." Waylon said. "If you say so chief." Enrico said.

Waylon dug through his bag and found a brown box. Inside said box was a dark brown suit coat, matching pants, light brown cowboy boots, and a bola tie with the Jakobs' logo on it. "Ah, my old dress browns. Haven't seen them since I graduated the academy." Waylon said with nostalgia. After he changed he came back to the living room. "Guys you done yet?" Waylon asked. "Just about." Cutter said coming out in a snazzy black tux, tying his tie. "*Whistle* looking sharp Doc." Waylon said. "Oh, this old thing? I don't know, think the arms are a little long." Cutter commented. "Is Blair ready, cos I'd like to get this done?" Enrico asked skimming through a magazine.

"Blair! You ready?" Waylon called to her room. "Yeah, but I swear if one of you laugh at me I'm phasing your asses!" she said. Blair came out in a red dress with a slit running down the middle of it, and a bow a fixed to her mid back. She was also heels that was having a hard time walking in, and lipstick, some eye shadow, and blush. "My, my, my, you look stunning Ms. Blair." Cutter said. "Yeah, you look real pretty." Jennifer added. "Thanks. Waylon, do I look okay?" she asked. "Uh, yeah. Very." he answered completely mesmerized.

"Yeah, yeah, you look great. Can we go?" Enrico asked. "Yeah, we better get moving these heels are killing me." Blair said. Soon after the four were outside the gala hall. "Enrico, do you have the rifle ready?" Waylon asked. "Yeah, stuffed it into a box. Should still be there." he answered. "Alright, guess we'll do our jobs." Waylon said. "One more thing." Enrico said giving Waylon an earpiece. "This is so we'll stay in contact with each other, good luck." Enrico said heading for the roof. "Alright, let's go." Waylon said and went inside.

Inside it was elegant alright, many people about, some them representatives of other companies and the other were most likely Sentinel backers. "Invitation please?" a Sentinel robot asked. Waylon gave the robot the invitation and the robot scanned it. "Thank you sir, enjoy the party." the robot said. "Thanks." Waylon said and they continued in. "Alright, time to get hammered." Waylon said. "Mr. Waylon, remember why we're here." Cutter said. "Ah lighten up Cutter, we can have a little fun, can't we?" Waylon asked. "Yes, you can, but don't over do it. You can't get drunk and get the Vault key." Cutter said. "Fuck that, I'm doing both, I'm getting drunk and getting the Vault key. Tonight, I'm burning down the garage." Waylon said. "What does that mean?" Blair asked. "I don't know, I just like the sound of it." he answered.

Waylon went off to get drinks for them and got them from a waiter. "Ahem." the waiter said. "What?" Waylon asked. "Tip?" the waiter asked holding out his hand. "Don't look so uptight, otherwise you're doing a great job." Waylon said low fiving the waiter's hand. As he was getting back, he bumped into someone. "Sorry bro, didn't see you there." Waylon said.

The man turned around, he had slicked back black hair, a scar across his face, and was wearing a black long coat (yup, totally not the bad guy). "That's alright." he said giving a friendly smile that sent chills down Waylon's spine. "I don't think I've seen you before." the man said. "Waylon Nash, I'm here on behalf of Trevor, the representative for Maliwan." he said. "August Tower, CEO of Odin's Sentinel branch. Funny, I don't remember Maliwan using Jakobs' brand items." Tower said lightly gripping his bola tie. "Huh, would you look at that. Must've forgotten my tie in the wash." Waylon said.

"Yeah, that must be it. You have a nice night Mr. Nash." Tower said giving him that same friendly smile. "Yeah, you too." Waylon said walking off. Once Waylon was a good bit away, Tower snapped his fingers and motioned for a robot to come to him. "Jennings, do you remember if there was someone from Jakobs on the 402 passenger train?" Tower asked. "Processing, a Waylon Nash was a member of the JEF 43rd division 5th division known as 'Prospector'." Jennings answered. "That's what I thought, do some more digging. I want to know how he and the rest of his group tie into all of this." Tower order.

Waylon returned to the others looking a little pale. "You alright Mr. Waylon?" Cutter asked taking his drink. "I think I met Tower." he said downing his champagne. "When? Does he know we're here?" Blair asked taking her drink. "Just now, and I don't know, but he knows I'm here." he said. "We'll have to be a little careful." Cutter said. "Yeah, we've got a lot riding on this." Waylon said. "How's it going in there?" Enrico asked over the earpiece. "Doing good, and you?" Waylon asked. "Just setting up, give me the signal when they're starting." Enrico answered. "Alright, talk to soon." Waylon said.

Music started up, the other guests got into pairs and started waltzing with each other. "Care to dance, unless the Doc here imposes?" Waylon asked Blair. "You two have fun, I'll fine." Cutter said. "Hope you dance as good as you shoot." Blair said and the departed into the crowd. Cutter saw the two disappear into the crowd, seeing them look happy reminded him of his younger days. "Cutter?" someone called.

Cutter turned and saw a man approached him. "James, strange seeing you here." Cutter said. "As am I, how's your wife?" the man asked. "She fine, I haven't seen her in awhile." Cutter answered. "I bet she's waiting to see you again." James remarked. "And how have you been?" Cutter asked. "I've been better." James sighed. "Has work been difficult?" Cutter asked. "You should know Al, you took over my work." James said. "I thought the Adrenalin Rush was your project?" Cutter asked. "No, it was handed over to you." James said. "Why?" Cutter asked. "Cutter, don't you remember? I'm dead, you got the project when my organs ruptured from the first batch." James explained. Cutter blinked a few times and looked around, James was gone or rather he was there in the first place.

Waylon brought Blair out on the dance floor and started dancing with each other. "You're pretty light on your feet." Blair commented. "Took dance lessons when I was younger." Waylon said. "Why?" she asked. "Dad thought it would make me more agile on the battlefield." he answered. "Did it?" she asked. "Not really, but I didn't want tell him that because I was having fun. That and my instructor was a hottie." he answered. "And what about me?" she asked. "You're hot too, in a metaphorical and literal sense." he answered.

"You know, it's funny. A few days ago I hated your guts, but you're not such a bad guy." she said moving in closer. "Yeah, it is funny how these things work out. Does that mean there's a chance for us?" he asked. "I don't know, you tell me." she said leaning in to kiss him. Then a gavel banging on the podium caught their attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Vault key auction shall begin. Remember this is for charity, and here to proceed over the event, Sentinel Robotics' CEO August Tower." a robot said and Tower to his place at the podium.

"Is that the guy you met?" Blair asked Waylon. "Yup, that's him." he answered. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to give you the chance to own the key to unfathomable riches here on Odin. I present the Vault key." Tower said as Jennings carted out the key. "Biding shall start at ten thousand dollars." Tower said. "Enrico, they started. Keep your eyes peeled." Waylon said pressing his earpiece. "Got it." Enrico answered. "Two thousand, do I hear three?" Tower asked. "Twenty five hundred thousand!" someone shouted. "Twenty five thousand, do I hear three hundred?" Tower asked. "Five hundred thousand!" another person shouted. "Five hundred, do I hear six?" Tower asked. "One million!" another person shouted. "One million, anything better? Going once, twice, sold to Mr. Harrison Legion!" Tower shouted banging his gavel. "Enrico the winner is going up on stage now." Waylon said in his earpiece.

"Roger." Enrico said looking down his rifle. Suddenly he heard a 'swoosh' noise and he turned to his left. About a foot away from him was some armored ninja looking guy setting up his own sniper rifle. Enrico slowly touch his earpiece. "Hey guys, did you another sniper when I wasn't around?" he asked. "No, why?" Waylon asked. "We might have a problem." Enrico answered. "My aim is steady/My target shall soon be dead/his life is now mine." the ninja said. "And it's speaking in haiku." Enrico said.

The ninja fired his rifle and killed the accepting the Vault key. "Hey buddy, do you mind crashing some else's party?" Enrico asked. The ninja turn to him and a red holographic X appeared on his visor. "Or we could share, I'm cool with sharing." Enrico said. The ninja stood up and drew his sword and walked towards Enrico. "Your life is now mine/crimson rain shall fall tonight/it's always snowing on Mt. Fuji." it said. "That last part wasn't even five syllable." Enrico said.

The ninja raised his sword and just a Enrico thought he was dead the ninja stopped. He was on the left side of his helmet, then he quickly grabbed his rifle and jumped off the roof onto the next building. "Enrico? Enrico!? The hell is going now!?" Waylon shouted. "Some parkour robot ninja thing just appeared, kill the dude with the key, and left." he explained. "Well you better leave too, the cops will be there any minute. We'll meet you back at the hotel." Waylon said. Enrico quickly picked up his rifle and left the roof.

"Sir, shall we pursue the Vault Hunters?" Jennings asked Tower. "That won't be necessary, in fact take the key to our safe. This is getting better and better." Tower said taking key from the corpse. Waylon, Cutter, Blair, and Enrico returned to the hotel. "Your back, did you get the key?" Jennifer asked. "No, some ninja thing ruined our chance to get it." Enrico said throwing his rifle to Deacon and opening a bottle of whiskey. "What ninja thing?" Waylon asked. "Well...him!" Enrico shouted and pointed to the doorway. And in it was said ninja.


	19. The I in Team

Chapter 19

Everyone aimed a gun at the visitor. "Stop, I'm not here to harm you." he said. "Bull shit you're not!" Enrico shouted. "Give us one reason why we should trust you?" Waylon asked. The ninja pressed a button on his helmet. "Hey, so, you're probably wondering who this guy is and what he's doing here. Let me tell you, he's not your enemy." he said, only this voice was different. "That fails to be true." Enrico commented. "If you want to know more, go to Hunter's Tavern and head to the backroom. I'll explain when you get there." he said and pressed the button again.

"Okay, say we go. What's stopping you from killing us?" Waylon asked. "Nothing." the ninja answered. "Cheery." Blair commented. "I go into the night." the ninja said and left. "That was weird." Waylon said. "Today, or in general?" Enrico asked. "Both." he answered. "Should we go?" Blair asked. "Yeah, but not now. We've had enough excitement for one night." Waylon answered. And with that everyone separated to their rooms.

Waylon was preparing for bed, when there was a knock on his door. "Who could that be? Probably Blair, she must want me." he said heading to the door. "Hello beautiful..." he discovering that it was Jennifer. "Hello Mr. Waylon. Can I come in?" she asked. "Aren't you and Blair sharing a room?" he asked. "This will take a minute." she said. "Alright, come in." he said.

"Mr. Waylon, I think something is wrong." she said. "Do you have to use mister or miss with everyone?" he asked to which she nodded. "Fine, what's wrong?" he asked. "I think something is wrong with Mr. Cutter, before we got to the hotel he was coughing...blood." she said. "Hm, weird, Enrico mentioned something about him after we left Black's mill." he said. "He told me he was fine, but I don't think he his." she said. "If I noted anything I'll talk to him about it." he said. "Okay, thanks Mr. Waylon." she said and left his room.

As Jennifer was leaving Waylon's room she noted Deacon laying on the couch. "Mr. Deacon, what are you doing?" she asked. "Tryin' to sleep." he replied. "On a couch?" she asked. "Ain't any rooms left, ah'd kick out that chicken shit spy...but fuck it." he said. From what Jennifer could tell by his tone he was a little agitated than normal. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Fine." he mumbled turning away from her. "You can talk to me if something is bothering you." she said. "Ah said ah'm fine. Just go to bed." he said. "Okay, good night." she said and returned to her room. Deacon pulled out his locket and looked at it. '7 years already, huh Tess.' he whispered and silently sobbed himself to sleep.

The next morning, our heroes were in front of Hunter's Tavern. "Alright, as team leader I suggest we follow my lead." Waylon said. "This is bullshit, first, no one named you leader. Second, the last time we followed your lead we lost the Vault key." Enrico said. "Fine, we'll put it to a vote. All hands for me as leader." Waylon said raising his hand. Blair followed soon after. "Really Blair?" Enrico asked. "He has military training, he more qualified to lead." she explained. "You're just saying because you fucked him." Enrico said. Jennifer raised her hand. "Oh not you two." Enrico said. "I like Mr. Waylon." Jennifer said.

"That leaves you three, and I only need one vote to break the tie." Waylon explained. Cutter raised his hand. "Doc, really?" Enrico asked. "I'm sorry Mr. Enrico, Blair's right, he's the most qualified person in our group." Cutter explained. "At least you're on my side." Enrico said turning to Deacon. "Ah don't give a damn who's leading the group. Ah just want loot. Hell, a brain dead monkey could lead this group." Deacon said. "Ironic, we just elected one." Enrico said. "Whoa, really, where?" Waylon asked looking around. "See." Enrico pointed out to which Deacon replied with a low chuckle.

They went inside, the place was pretty empty, save for the bartender and a single patron who was sleep with an empty bottle in hand. "Welcome to Hunter's Tavern, I'm Hunter how may I help you?" the bartender asked. Waylon then grabbed him and headbutted him and he feel to floor. "Waylon, what the hell?" Blair asked. "He might be in on it!" Waylon shouted. "Still happy you voted him as leader?" Enrico asked. "Geez, you're lucky this isn't the first time a costumer headbutted me, other wish I'd kick your asses out. Although, this is probably the first time a costumer was sober when they did it." Hunter said getting up from the floor, blood gushing out of his nose.

"Where's your backroom?" Blair asked. "Why, who's asking?" Hunter asked. "We are." Waylon answered cracking his knuckles. "Alright, fine it's over there. Just don't hit me again." Hunter said pointing to a door at the far end of the bar. They walked towards the door, except Deacon who sat down at the bar. "Deacon, you coming?" Waylon asked. "Nah, ah'll just stay here." he said. "I'll stay with Mr. Deacon." Jennifer suggested. "You don't have to do that kiddo, Deacon can take care of himself." Blair said. "I know, but I want." she said. "If you're really sure." Waylon said and the remaining four went into the room.

"What'll you have?" Hunter asked wiping the blood off his face. "Whatever's the strongest." Deacon said. "One Hyperion Blitz coming up." Hunter said. Jennifer hopped up on the stool next to Deacon. "What are ya doin'?" he asked. "Keep you company." she answered. "Ah'm fine." he mumbled. "I'll have to get more whiskey from the back and...Gabe, wake up you fat shit!" Hunter shouted throwing his wash rag at the sleeping drunk. "Huh, what?" the drunk asked waking up. "It's morning. Go home." Hunter said. "Oh yeah, I've got that project I need to finish. It'll be totally wroth the wait." he said stumbled towards the door. "Poor bastard, I feel sorry for him. Can't even count past two. Anyway, I'll be back with that whiskey." Hunter said heading to the backroom.

Waylon and the others entered the backroom, there were only a couple of people in it. A young girl, the ninja from last night, and a man who they assumed sent them the message. "You're here, sorry about last night. We couldn't afford the key leaving planet side." the man explained. "You could've stolen the key off the guy who bought it." Blair said. "Shit, why didn't think of that?" he asked. "Sorry, who are you?" Waylon asked. "Oh right, we're with the Crimson Raiders, I'm Axton, that's Gaige, and you all met Zero." he answered. "You military?" Waylon asked. "Technically, no, we're Vault Hunters. We're the ones who kicked Hyperion's ass off of Pandora." Gaige said. "Yeah, but this guy was military." Waylon said pointing to Axton.

The door opened and Hunter soon entered. "Sorry, just need some whiskey." he said grabbing a bottle. "The hell happened to your nose?" Axton asked him. "Ask him." Hunter said pointing to Waylon and left. "Uh-huh, anyway going back to your last question I was military." Axton said. "With who?" Waylon asked. "Waylon what difference does it make?" Blair asked. "It matters, what outfit?" Waylon asked. "Dahl, why?" Axton asked. "Dahl, you're fucking Dahl!" Waylon shouted. "Waylon why does it matter that he's was with Dahl?" Enrico asked. "It matters, because I'm not working with fucking Dahl!" Waylon shouted. "Waylon, was it? I'm not with Dahl anymore, in fact I'm AWOL." Axton explained. "I give a shit if you were honorable discharged, just fuck you guys!" Waylon shouted and stormed out.

"Here you go, one Hyperion Blitz." Hunter said pouring Deacon's drink. Waylon stormed out of the backroom and the bar. "Things must've not gone well." Hunter commented. "Why?" Jennifer asked. "Beats me, as long as your friend isn't taking out on me I'm fine with it." he said going back to polishing glasses. Deacon was stroking his thumb over his locket and took a gulp of his drink. "Are you upset about Tess?" Jennifer asked him. "Ah'm always upset, just today makes me more upset." he answered. "Why?" she asked. "Some people can remember birth dates and anniversary. Today marks the 7 year anniversary of Tess' death." he said taking another big gulp. "You shouldn't remember something like that." Jennifer said.

"Well, ah do. And here's to those scumbags that killed her. And sound of them begging for their lives when ah found 'em." Deacon said finishing his drink. "Get me another." he told Hunter. Back with the others. "Is your friend coming back?" Axton asked. "I don't know, I haven't seen him this upset. Except in Tinker Town, but that was different." Blair said. "Maybe you should have a talk with your boyfriend?" Enrico asked. "And maybe you should shut your ass." Blair said leaving the room. "They had sex." Enrico explained after she left. "Wait, wasn't she in Siren Song? I thought I recognized her. Damn that was hot stuff." Gaige said. "Ugh, Gaige." Axton protested. "What, you were watching it too." she said.

Waylon leaned against a post of the bar when Blair came out. "You want to talk about what happened?" she asked. "There's nothing to talk about." Waylon answered. "Waylon, I've...we've put up a lot of shit. And you start acting like a baby, because some guy used to work for Dahl? Grow the fuck up, whatever feelings between you and Dahl, stop now." Blair said. "Heh, funny. You sound kinda like my dad." he said. "Just what happened between you and Dahl?" Blair. "Jakobs and Dahl have some bad blood together. It's hard to explain, but I don't want to work for Dahl." he explained. "No one is asking you too. We're still a team, and we'll have to work together." Blair said.

"Alright, I'll try and be a team player." Waylon said. Just then Deacon came out of the with a bottle in his hand. "Come on, first the headbutt, now this!" Hunter said coming out soon after. "What's going on?" Waylon asked. "Your friend was fine a minute ago, then he start talking about someone named Tess and asked for a third Blitz. I told him he had enough and took a three hundred bottle of good whiskey." Hunter explained. "Who's Tess?" Blair asked. "Ask the kid, she brought it up." Hunter explained.


	20. Guns Don't Heal People

Chapter 20

Waylon and Blair returned inside the bar to ask Jennifer what she knew. "Jen, who's Tess?" Waylon asked. "I don't know." she lied. "Kiddo, don't lie to us. Who's Tess?" Blair asked. "I can't, I promised Mr. Deacon to keep it a secret." she said. "Keep what a secret?" Waylon asked. "I can't say, it's a secret." Jennifer said. "Jennifer, Deacon could get into trouble. You probably don't want that and we defiantly don't want that." Waylon said. "But I promised and you keep you always keep promises. Isn't that right?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah, but...what if Deacon got hurt? You wouldn't want that would you?" Waylon asked. "No." she answered meekly.

"So who's Tess?" he asked. "She was Deacon's daughter." she answered. "Deacon has a kid?" Blair asked. "Had, she was killed by bandits. I don't know the whole story, but today is the day she died." Jennifer explained. "Shit, where did he go?" Waylon asked. "Probably back to the hotel, that's where his gear is." Blair said. "Alright, Jen, come with me. Blair you stay here with the others." Waylon said and left.

"What's going on?" Enrico asked coming out of the back. "You're not going to believe this." Blair said. Meanwhile, Deacon stumbled through the streets still in his drunken state. "Hey, watch it!" some guy said as Deacon bumped into him. "Go fuck yourself!" Deacon said flipping him off. He got back to the hotel and locked the door. He sat down at a table and pulled out his locket, he opened it up and a flood of memories came back to him. From Tess being born, to her learning how to walk, to her first words, even the day he took that picture.

He started crying uncontrollable, he dropped the bottle of whiskey which at this point was empty. "Pa, what'ca doin'?" a voice asked. Deacon turned around and found Tess standing there, same short blonde hair, same dirty overalls, and no front teeth. "Tess." Deacon gasped. "What'ca doin'?" she asked again. "Ah'm sorry, Tess. Ah could protect ya. Ya couldn't do anything right." he sobbed. Tess walked over and touched his shoulder. "That's okay pa, ya did your best. Besides, we can be together again. Just use this." she said holding a pistol.

"But ah..." he said. "Ah wanted to be with me right? And mama misses ya too, why don't ya join us?" Tess asked. Deacon took the pistol, and took off his helmet. "Are ya sure?" he asked. Tess nodded and Deacon slowly stuck the pistol between his teeth, his hand shaking, his face streaming with tears. He threw the gun against a wall and continued to sob. "Ah can't do it." he said. Tess hugged him and he hugged back. 'It's alright pa, mama and me don't want a fucking coward with us anyway.' she whispered. "What!?" he asked pulling back. "Ya heard me, mama and me are fine without no fucking coward with us." she said. "Tess, why are you talkin' like that?" he asked.

"Because ah'm right, you're a coward. Ya let mama die, ya let me die, and ya can't even kill yourself." she said. "Ah ain't no coward!" he shouted. "Then take that gun, put it in your mouth and below your fuckin' brains out!" Tess shouted. "No." he said. "Then you're a coward. And ya never loved me or mama!" she shouted. Deacon covered his ears, he just wanted it to end. The nightmares, the pain, everything. 'Pull the trigger.' he heard Tess say, follow by other voices repeating the phrase over and over growing louder and louder. Deacon fell out of his chair still covering his ears, the voices still getting louder. Deacon crawled over to the pistol, laid against the wall, and stuck it in his mouth again.

Waylon and Jennifer returned to hotel, and head up to the room. "That's funny the doors locked." Waylon said trying to open it. "I hope Mr. Deacon is alright." Jennifer said. "Deacon? D, you in there?" Waylon asked knocked on the door. Deacon could hear Waylon but ignored him. "Ah can't do it." he sobbed taking the gun out. "Do it ya pussy." Tess said. "Deacon, this isn't funny. open the door!" Waylon shouted now banging on the door. "Tess, please..." Deacon pleaded. "If ya want the pain to go, then do it." she said. "Deacon! Open the door!" Waylon shouted slamming into the door. Deacon stuck the pistol back into his mouth and was about to pull the trigger.

Bang! Waylon and Jennifer heard the gunshot, and he shot the lock. "Deacon!" Waylon shouted. Deacon sat against the wall with a smoking gun in his hand pointing to the other end of the room. "D, you alright?" Waylon asked taking the gun away from him. "Y-yeah, ah think so." he said sweating like mad. "We thought you killed yourself." Jennifer said hugging. "Deacon, why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" Waylon asked. "It wasn't your business that's why." he explained. "Deacon, we're a team now, we've got tell each other things. I may not be speaking from experience when comes from working with others, but I understand the importance of the team." Waylon said.

Deacon looked up at him and then to Jennifer looking back at him. "You're right, ah'm sorry for makin' ya worry like that." he said. "No problem, just talk to us and we'll try to help. Now, let's go get us a Vault key." Waylon said holding out his hand. Deacon took it and Waylon pulled him up. "Let's go get us some loot." He said putting his helmet back on.

Back at the bar. "Holy shit, Deacon had and kid, and she's dead." Enrico said. "Yup." Blair said nodding her head. "That's fucked up." Enrico said. "I had my thoughts, but sometimes I wish I was wrong about somethings." Cutter said. Waylon, Jennifer, and Deacon walked in. "Hey, he's okay now?" Blair asked. "Yeah, ah'm fine." Deacon answered. "Hey, you all good now?" Axton asked coming out of the back. "Yeah, we're good now." Waylon answered. "Good, now about the key." Axton said.

**A/N: So, yeah. This chapter got a little real, I hope that doesn't upset anyone. I wanted to write something a little more serious for this story. Can't have the good without the bad, right? I was inspired by Johnny Cash's cover of Hurt by Nine Inch Nails. I think it worked in nicely. But suicide isn't something one should take light. I should know, granted I haven't tried to kill myself. But I still thought about it, but not because of a dead family member or friend. What I'm saying is if you or someone you know suffers from depression or suicidal thoughts, then talk to them or seek help. Again, I'm probably not the best person to talk to you about, but that doesn't mean I don't care. Sorry for getting a little real, but again, can't have the good without the bad.**


	21. The Heist: Payday

Chapter 21

"What about the key?" Enrico asked. "We know where to find it dick wad." Gaige said. "Gaige, please. Sorry about her she's a little high strung." Axton said. "So where is the key?" Waylon asked. "In here." Axton said pulling up a holographic image of a building. "And where is here?" Blair asked. "The Edge Saving and Loans." Axton answered. "Sentinel is hiding it in a bank?" Waylon asked. "Yes and no. The key is in a safe deposit box in the main holding vault." Axton explained. "So to get to the Vault we have to get into a vault." Enrico said. "How do we get in?" Waylon asked.

"That's the tricky part, this place has a real tight security system. Like tighter than Zero's ass." Gaige said. "Again, how do we get in?" Waylon asked. "There is one, rob the place." Axton said. The group stood in awkward silence for a whole minute. "Are you fuckin' high?" Deacon asked. "I know it's crazy, but it's the best plan. Either that or blow the place up." Axton said. "Alright, let's do it." Waylon said. "Are you fuckin' high?" Deacon asked him. "The Dahl asswipe has a point, plus it'll be easy." Waylon said.

The team was at the corner to the bank. "If what Axton said is true, we go in, get the key, and get out." Waylon said. "You sure this will work?" Blair asked. "It will, trust me." he answered. "I hope you're right." Blair said. "Alright, get ready. I'll get the key Cutter, Blair, Enrico you're on crowd control. Deacon, you're get-a-way. Jennifer, you'll stay with Deacon and provide look out." Waylon instructed. They all put ski masks on and rushed into the bank.

"No one move, and no one gets shot in the face!" Waylon shouted. The occupants didn't very phased by this, in fact they seem confused. "Where's the key!?" Waylon demanded. "Which key, I've one for the deposit boxes, one for my office, one for the executive bathrooms..." the manager said. "We want...wait, you have executive bathrooms?" Waylon asked. "Dude, now's not the time!" Enrico shouted. "Oh, right. We want the key to the vault!" Waylon shouted back at the manager. "The whole vault? Alright, but I'm not sure how much you'll get away with." the manager said. "No, not the key to your vault. The key to THE Vault." Waylon said. "The...oh, that key! Sure buddy, follow me." the manager said.

Waylon looked back at the others and they collectively shrugged their shoulders. Waylon followed the bank manager into the bank's vaults. "Here it is, the guy told me you would show up." the manager said. "Thanks...wait, someone told you we were coming?" Waylon asked. "Well, he wasn't real sure now the details. But said a group would show up for that key." the manager explained.

While the rest of the group was inside the bank, Deacon and Jennifer were waiting in a parked skiff. "Mr. Deacon, are you okay?" Jennifer asked. "Ah'm uneasy about this whole thing." he said. "No, I mean from earlier. You're going to...you know." she said. "Kill myself? Probably, but not now..." he said looking back at her. Jennifer gave a little smile, then she looked over and saw four armed figures enter the bank. "Uh-oh." she said.

"Alright guys I got the key." Waylon said coming out of the vault. Just he was coming out, four guys in suits and masks enter and one of them fired his gun off. "Everyone remain calm, we don't want to harm...the hell is this?" he asked seeing Waylon and the others. "Mr. Waylon, there are four guys who just entered the bank." Jennifer said over the comm. "Thanks Jen." Waylon said sarcastically. "Who the hell are you people?" one of masked men asked. "We're no one, in fact we're leaving." Waylon said heading to the doors. "I don't think so, we can't have you tell the cops about our heist." the robber leader said pointing his gun at them. "We don't give a shit about your heist. We got what we came for." Blair said. "Wait, they're robbin' this place too. The hell with that!" another one of the robbers said pointing his gun at Blair. "No!" Waylon shouted and shot the robber in the head. "Shit, Chinz is down!" another robber shouted.

The three remaining took cover and started shooting at the others. The hunters took cover as well and starting shooting back. "Mr. Waylon, we hear gun fire. Is everything alright?" Jennifer asked over the comm. "No, Jen. Everything's not alright!" Waylon shouted. "This is bull shit, I didn't want to be here." Enrico and threw a grenade at one of the robbers and exploded. "Shit, Fox is down. Hey, a dollar. I'm fuckin' rich!" one of the robbers said picking up said dollar. "Hawk, this isn't the time for chump change. We have to..." the robber leader said but was picked up by some kind of energy.

Blair took the opportunity to pick up the leader and splattered him against a wall. "Oh fuck it, I'm not going back to prison." the remaining robber shouted pulling out two pistols and fired them at the hunters. Cutter made quick work of the last one by firing a shell into his head. "Alright, let's get the fuck out of here." Waylon said and they ran out. "Hey, who's going to clean up the bodies?" the manager asked. "Not our problem!" Blair shouted.

They rushed to the skiff and they pulled out of there like a bat out of hell. "Good lord, that was close." Waylon said taking off his mask. "Did you get the key?" Enrico asked. "Yeah, but it felt a little easy." Waylon answered. "How so?" Blair asked. "The manager said he was waiting for us." he explained. "Weird, what did he mean about that?" Cutter asked. "I don't know, but I don't like it." Waylon said.


	22. Maniacal Renderings

Chapter 22

Our heroes returned to Hunter's Tavern to bring Axton the good news. "Get the key?" he asked. "Got it right here." Waylon said tossing him the key. "Nice, you did good. I heard there was a problem?" Axton asked. "Just another group trying to rob the bank, but we took care of them." Blair said. "Good, we'll keep the key safe here until we can find the vault." Axton said. "Alright, we'll go rest up." Waylon said. "Hold, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we pay our a room for a couple days. And so far it's a couple days." Enrico said. "Shit you're right, now what are we going to do?" Waylon asked.

"Where are you guys hold up?" Axton asked. "The presidential suite at the local hotel, why?" Waylon asked. "Gaige, hack into the hotel's register and drop some money. About a month's worth. Sound, good?" Axton asked. "Can do Axey baby." Gaige said. "Please don't call me that." Axton said. "Wait, why are you helping us?" Waylon asked. "Because we're Vault Hunters, and we stick together. Plus, consider it a reward for your help." Axton said. "Wait, they get to stay in a fancy hotel. Why are we staying in a dirty ass bar, that smell like piss and vomit?" Gaige asked.

"Gaige, now isn't the time." Axton said. "I too, hate the piss smelling bar." Zero said. "We'll be leaving now, you deal with, whatever it is you're doing." Waylon said and they left. "Why are we in a piss smelling bar?" Gaige asked. "I thought it'd be discrete!" Axton protested. "Hey, are you guys dissing my place? Cause I can kick you and your little club out." Hunter said. "It's not a club, we're a group of badass Vault Hunters." Axton corrected. "I don't care what you call yourselves, you're still hanging out in my bar." Hunter said.

"Alright, now what?" Waylon asked after they left the bar. "Mr. Waylon, what about my grandpa?" Jennifer asked. "What about him?" he asked. "You promised that you'd help me." she said. "I think it's only fair, after all we are just playing the waiting game at this point." Blair said. "Okay, Jen. Where is he?" Waylon asked. "The Anshin Corporation Building." Enrico said. "How do you know?" Cutter asked. "Makes sense wouldn't it?" Enrico asked.

"Right, where is the corporation building?" Waylon asked. "Beyond the wastes, down the Thunder Road." Cutter said pointing outward toward a group of storm clouds. "Great, let's get a skiff and..." Waylon began. "You can't get a skiff down Thunder Road, it's a death sentence. They're too slow and get destroyed easily." Enrico explained. "Shit, what do we do now?" Waylon asked. "What about Scooter?Maybe he could give us a vehicle?" Jennifer asked. "Good thinking Jen." Waylon said.

The team were heading to a Catch-a-Ride, when Cutter started feeling that pain in his head. 'No, not now. Please, not now.' Cutter whispered and hunched over. "Doc, you okay?" Waylon asked turning to him. Cutter was sweating and his face was pale, he then vomited on the sidewalk pouring out a mass ton of stomach vile and blood. "Fucking hell, what's going on Cutter?" Waylon asked helping him up. "I'm fine." Cutter said. "No you're not." Waylon replied.

"This ain't the first time he's done something like this." Deacon said. "Wait, first time? He's done this before?" Blair asked. "Back when we were in Tinker Town, he had a bit of a spill." he explained. "He did something like this when we were looking for the hotel." Jennifer said. "Enrico mentioned something happened at Black's Mill. Spill it Doc, and not like how you just did." Waylon said. "Alright, fine. I'm...I'm dying." he said.

"Wait, you're dying?" Blair asked. "Slowly, but yes, I am." Cutter said. "How?" Waylon asked. "I started a long time ago. James, a fellow doctor that was working with me was developing a combat drug. A drug that I would later call Adrenalin Rush. However, it had...side effects, one which caused his internal organs to implode." Cutter explained. "What about you?" Waylon asked. "I thought I had eliminated that effect, but instead I merely suppressed it. Luckily, it's not as quick, but it is slowly destroying me from the inside." Cutter explained further. "How much time do you have left?" Blair asked. "A few years, a few months, maybe a few weeks. My symptoms have been getting progressively worst." Cutter answered.

"Hey!" someone shouted from behind them. He was a young man, medium build, and dark blonde hair. "Can we help you?" Waylon asked. "I want to talk to him." the man said pointing to Cutter. "Me?" Cutter asked. "Yeah, you're Dr. Alvon Cutter right?" the man asked. "Yes, I'm him." Cutter answered. "Alright, I've been waiting for this." the man said and pulled out a pistol, and aimed it at Cutter's head.

"Whoa, easy now." Waylon said. "Shut up! This is between him and me, and what he did to me." the man said. "And what is that I did?" Cutter asked. "You know what you did, to me, to my mother." the man said. "I don't...wait, you're Horace." Cutter said. "Finally remembered, huh? Good, I want to be the last person you see before I below your brains all over this fucking wall." Horace said backing Cutter against a wall. "Son, put the gun down." Cutter said. "Don't call me that, you have no right to call me that!" Horace shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost here what's going on?" Waylon asked. "Go ahead, tell them. It's not going matter after you're dead." Horace said. "Horace here is my son, I explained how I worked on Adrenalin Rush right, what I didn't tell you was when I first tested it...I killed my wife." Cutter explained. "Jesus Doc." Waylon said. "It was merely a accident." Cutter said. "Don't make excuses for yourself, like how you couldn't take care of me!" Horace shouted. "You're lucky I didn't try to kill you." Cutter said.

"Horace, calm down." Blair said. "I will not fucking calm down! He needs to pay for what he's done!" Horace shouted cocking his pistol. "Horace you really think killing Cutter is going to undo what he's done?" Enrico asked. "No, I know it won't. But it'll make me feel better. Thirteen years I spent looking for him, I spent ever dime I had tracking his ass down. And now, I'm going to put this old dog down." Horace said. "Horace, before you kill me, I want you to know something. I'm dying." Cutter said. "And, is that suppose to make me feel better?" Horace asked. "It's a side effect of Adrenalin Rush, it's destroying me. It won't kill me right away, but it will. If you still want to kill you're within your right. But if you want revenge, wouldn't it be better if I suffered?" Cutter asked.

Horace stared at Cutter hard, seemingly thinking about his options. "Fuck." he said taking the gun away from Cutter's head. "You live old man, because watching you suffer would be better than shooting you." Horace explained. Cutter smiled and delivered a swift smack across his son's face. "What the!?" Horace shouted. Cutter grabbed Horace by his throat and pinned him to a wall. "Someone grab his gun!" Cutter demanded. "The fuck, let me go!" Horace shouted.

Waylon walked over and Horace's pistol out of his hand. Cutter then threw his son to the ground drawing his own pistol. "Cutter stop!" Blair shouted. "Go ahead! Fucking do it you bastard!" Horace shouted. "I should, I should kill you. I feed you, clothed you, watch you grow up. And this is what I get? This is how you thank your father?" Cutter asked pointing his pistol at Horace. "Yeah, and I do it again!" he shouted. "You little bastard, you think I wanted to kill your mother? I...I loved her, as much as I love you. And when you show up and do this, it hurts me." Cutter said.

"And how the fuck do you think I feel!? I watch my mother get disemboweled by my own father! And then he abandons me!" Horace shouted. "Your upset, I understand that. But I had no choice, I did to protect you." Cutter said lowering his pistol. "This isn't over, I want you to know that. This will end with you and me one day." Horace said getting up and running off. 'I know.' Cutter whispered holstering his pistol. "Cutter you alright?" Blair asked. "Yes, I'm fine." he answered. "What about Horace? Is he going to come back and kill you?" Waylon asked. "Probably, but not any time soon I think." he answered. "Forget about it, let's get to the Anshin building." Enrico said. "What's your rush?" Blair asked. "I just want to get this done and over with Enrico said heading to the Catch-a-Ride station.


	23. Ride the Lightning

Chapter 23

The Hunters resumed their way to the Catch-a-Ride. "Is there anything you want to tell us Cutter?" Waylon asked. "Like what?" he asked. "I don't know like...you kill a guy and his whole family is out for revenge, or you're really an escaped mental patient pretending to be a doctor, or unpaid student loans." Waylon said. "Nothing like that, just the slow death from a drug I use and the revenge fueled son." Cutter said.

"Ah, piece of shit doesn't any ground vehicles in it!" Enrico shouted kicking the Catch-a-Ride. "Let me call up Scooter, maybe he'll get one for us." Waylon going over to a pay phone and dialed up his number. "Howdy, this here is an answerin' machine." Scooter said. "Damn it, Scooter if you get this message..." Waylon began and started hearing snickering in the background. "Scooter? Are...are you fuckin' there!" Waylon shouted. "No...this is a answerin' machine." Scooter said snickering more. "SCOOTER!" Waylon shouted. "Alright, sorry man. Whatcha want?" Scooter asked. "We need a ground vehicle for Thunder Road, can you provide?" Waylon asked.

"Can do, whatcha need three Runners? Because ya can it!" Scooter answered. "Doesn't that seat two? Don't you have something that can fit six?" Waylon asked. "Oh...yeah, ah think ah got's schematics for a Bandit Technical around here." Scooter said with a hint of disappointment. Waylon could hear the phone getting put down, followed by the sound of tools, metal scraps, and Scooter's swears in the background. "Ah found them, and they're uploaded into the Catch-a-Ride system. Even though I worked weeks fixing up my Runners." Scooter said. "Look, if you're going to guilt me into using a Runner then stop. I'll use one." Waylon said.

"Boo-yah! Reverse Psycomanology works again! Alright man, ya'll have fun now ya 'ere?" Scooter said and hung up the phone. Waylon hung up his end and returned to the others. "Alright, Scooter added a Technical for you to use." Waylon said. "For us to use? Aren't you coming?" Blair asked. "Yeah, I'll just be a minute." he answered. "Alright, don't take to long." Enrico said. They spawned a Technical, Enrico hopping into the driver's seat, Blair heading into the turret seat, and everyone else getting into the back. "Don't fall behind Mr. Waylon." Jennifer said as they left.

Just as Waylon was about to leave a dirty bum came up to him. "Hey buddy, got any change?" the bum asked. "Sorry, I don't have any...wait a minute, don't I know you?" Waylon asked. "I don't know do you?" the bum asked. "Holy shit, Edmund? Is that you?" Waylon asked. "Wait, Waylon? The fuck are you doing here?" the bum asked. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since basics, come here bring it in." Waylon said hugging. "Fuck, you smell." Waylon commented. "I've been living on the streets for three years now." Edmund said. "Three years? That long, how did that happen?" Waylon asked.

"Long story, hey, you in town for long? Maybe we should get a drink?" Edmund asked. "I'm actually leaving for a bit. But I'll be back." Waylon said. "Oh sure, I'll ah...be here if you me." Edmund said and coughed a bit. "Here, here's a couple hundred. It's not much, but I want you to have it." Waylon said pulling out some money from his wallet. "No, I couldn't do that to you." Edmund said pushing the money away. "Eddy, that the money." Waylon insisted. "Alright, I'll uh, see you later." Edmund said.

Waylon spawned his Runner not long after and followed the others. They were parked and the edge of Thunder Road. "What's wrong, I thought you'd be beyond Thunder Road?" Waylon asked as he drove next to them. "Very funny, we were waiting for your dumb ass." Enrico said. "So this is Thunder Road huh?" Waylon asked. Thunder Road it self was a massive highway, but for some reason be it science or an act of god there was a massive storm hang over the entirety of the highway. "We can make it." Waylon said. "Wanna bet on that?" Enrico asked. "Two hundred bucks says I'd get to the other side before you do." Waylon said revving his engine. "You're on bitch!" Enrico shouted. "You idiots are going to get us killed." Blair said.

Waylon and Enrico revved their engines in sync with each other. "Ready?" Enrico asked. "Ready we you are cupcake." Waylon retorted. "GO!" Enrico shouted and they floored it. Both the Technical and Runner ran across the highway, dodging the remains of those who couldn't make it across. Lightning striking all around them, but Waylon and Enrico were too skilled for some freak ass weather thing.

Enrico was gaining ground, until a bolt of lightning struck a few inches near the Technical and caused him to serve. Waylon looked back and clucked a bit, when he looked a bolt of lightning almost struck he's vehicle, he quickly revised before it hit. Enrico gained some feet ahead of him and Waylon shifted into first gear. Waylon was catching up but just barely. "Blair, barrel!" Enrico shouted. "I'm not going to kill Waylon so you win some stupid bet!" she shouted. "No, for the debris!" he shouted pointing at a hunk of metal that was probably a bus at one point.

Blair launched a barrel at the scrap sending it flying. Half of the scrap flew passed Waylon almost hitting him. "Fuck, the hell is he doing?" Waylon asked. He saw a makeshift ramp not too far from him. He activated his nitro and launched off the ramp, gaining yards ahead of the others. "Fucking kidding me?" Enrico asked. He activated his nitro catching up to Waylon. The end was in sight, both of them having difficulty getting past the debris and lightning. Both hitting their nitro again, with Waylon crossing the end by a mere inch.

"Yeah, I did it! Pay up loser!" Waylon shouted. "You only won by an inch." Enrico stated. "Doesn't matter if it was by an inch or a mile, winning is winning." Waylon said. "Fine, but I want a rematch." Enrico said digging a couple hundred dollars from his pocket. "Can we do that when you idiots aren't trying to kill us?" Blair asked. "Sure babe, let's get to the Anshin Building." Waylon said.


	24. The Doctor is In

Chapter 24

The Hunters finally made it to the Anshin Corporation Building. It looked like a ring with large bubbles on it, a large skyscraper at the center. They drover up to the front gate, to a security checkpoint. "Welcome to the Anshin Corporation. What is your business here?" a guard asked lazily. "We're here to see Mr. Anshin." Waylon said. "Proceed to parking and then into the main building. Take the elevator up to 32nd floor and go to Dr. Anshin's office." the guard said opening the gate. 'Huh, that was easier then I thought.' Enrico whispered. "Something wrong Rico?" Blair asked. "Nothing let's just get inside." he said.

They drover around for a bit trying to find good spaces to park in. When they did they went inside and entered the elevator. "Nervous?" Waylon asked Jennifer as they got in. "A little." she mumbled. "Hey don't worry, we'll be with you the whole time." Waylon said. "Whither that's a good thing or not is a different story." Blair commented. "Ever the pessimist eh?" Waylon asked. "A pessimist is what an optimist calls a realist." Blair said. "I just hope grandpa will give me and Skab a good home, right Skab?" Jennifer asked him. Skab gave a small bark. "Seriously where does he come from?" Waylon asked.

They exited the elevator and headed to Anshin's office. While they were walking Enrico was looking around the place. 'All I need now is a terminal, hack into it, then send the message, then get paid.' he thought. "Everything alright Mr. Enrico?" Cutter asked him. "Uh, just thinking how well defended is this place anyway?" he asked. "I think it's well defended. Why?" Cutter asked. "No reason, just curious." Enrico said. Cutter raised an eyebrow but ignored it. They finally came to Anshin's office or rather the reception area to it.

"May I help you?" the secretary asked. "We're here to see Dr. Anshin." Waylon said. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked. "No, but it's really important. See, she's his granddaughter." he explained. "Alright, I'll see if he's available. Dr. Anshin, is this a bad time?" she asked over the intercom. "Damn it Sheryl, I'm in the middle of the most intense game of Solitaire here. What it is?" Anshin asked. "I'm so sorry sir, but there are some people are here to see you." the secretary said. "Alright, send them in." Anshin said. "Dr. Anshin will see you now." the secretary said.

"Alright, you ready?" Waylon asked Jennifer. "I don't know, what if he doesn't like me?" Jennifer asked. "Than fuck him, you're adorable. Just go in there and be yourself." Waylon said. "Can...can you come with me?" Jennifer asked. "Alright, I'll go. You guys wait here, we'll be down soon." Waylon said. "What are we going to do?" Blair asked. "I don't know, read a magazine or something." Waylon said entering the office.

As they entered there was Dr. Anshin, long slick back white, neatly trimmed beard, and wearing the finest silk black suit. "Dr. Anshin?" Waylon said. "You're not here to sue us are you?" Anshin asked. "No." Waylon answered. "Do I own you money?" Anshin asked. "No." Waylon answered. "Do you own me money?" Anshin asked. "No!" Waylon answered. "Well then, have a seat." Anshin said. "Dr. Anshin..." Waylon began. "Please, call me Harold." he said. "Harold, I want you to meet someone." Waylon bringing Jennifer forward.

"Oh. My. God. She's adorable!" Anshin said getting up from his chair and rushing over to Jennifer. "Why hello there sweetie, and what's your name?" he asked. "Jennifer." she answered. "And how old are you?" he asked. "Twelve." she answered. "Goodness, aren't you big. Did your daddy bring you to see me?" he asked. "Oh no, I'm not here dad." Waylon answered. "Then why do you have a little girl with you? Are you touching her? Sweetie is he touching you?" Anshin asked. "No, I'm not touching her. We're Vault Hunters." Waylon explained. "The hell would Vault Hunters be visiting me?" Anshin asked. "Because I'm your granddaughter." Jennifer answered.

Meanwhile, the others were waiting in the reception area. Enrico got up and approached the secretary's desk. "Excuse me, do you have the time?" he asked her. "There's a clock behind me." she pointed behind her. "Yeah, but I think it might be off." he said. "Really? It says on my computer that it's 2:27." she said. "You mind if I have a look? Just to be sure?" he asked going around her desk. Cutter looked up at the clock, then pulled out his pocket watch. Both reading 2:27, and he looked over at Enrico place his hand on the secretary's monitor.

"See, 2:27 like I said." the secretary said. "So it does." Enrico said. Suddenly the monitor flickered for a split second. "Huh, what was that?" the secretary asked. "Probably a solar flare up or something." Enrico said. "Sheryl, get me a damn lime tea." Anshin said over the intercom. "Right away Dr. Anshin. I'll be right back." the secretary said and left. "I'm going to get a soda, you guys want anything?" Enrico asked. "I'll have some chips if you can manage." Blair said flipping through a magazine. "I'll see what I can do." he said and left.

"Blair, can I speak with you?" Cutter asked. "Sure Cutter, what's up?" she asked putting her magazine down. "I think something might be up, with Enrico I mean." he said. "What about him?" she asked. "He said that clock there was off, but my pocket watch is in sync with it. Further more, the sun in this system doesn't get flare ups." Cutter explained. "So?" she asked. "He seem very anxious when we go here. As if he was looking for something." he said. "Now that you mention it, I think he said something as we got here, but I couldn't hear it." she said.

"Whatever it is, we must be careful. Even though he's apart of the team, what do we know about him?" Cutter asked. "Nothing, as far as I know." Blair said. "Indeed. It seems Enrico can hide more than himself." Cutter said. Meanwhile, Enrico let the others, once he saw no one around he pressed on his earpiece. "It's me. Yeah, it's done. Just have my money when you arrive." he said.


End file.
